Was geht es mich an
by Serpentina
Summary: Ganz sicher hat Hermione Granger eine Menge Probleme! Ihr Liebster missachtet sie – ihre beste Freundin verlangt nach etwas, das zu teilen sie nicht bereit ist und darüber hinaus, hat sie ein – überaus verstörendes Geheimnis. Doch Hilfe und Verständnis kommen von gänzlich unerwarteter Seite...
1. Prolog

**Verzichtserklärung:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Figuren und Romanen von J. K. Rowling. Es werden keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten und Interessen verfolgt. Die Handlung dieser Geschichte entspringt jedoch meiner eigenen Vorstellung.

 **Inhaltsangabe:** Ganz sicher hat Hermione Granger eine Menge Probleme! Ihr Liebster missachtet sie – ihre beste Freundin verlangt nach etwas, das zu teilen sie nicht bereit ist und darüber hinaus, hat sie ein – überaus verstörendes Geheimnis. Doch Hilfe und Verständnis kommen von gänzlich unerwarteter Seite...

 **Was geht es mich an**

 _Prolog_

Langsam und gleichmäßig fielen die Schneekristalle in einem endlosen Tanz weicher, wirbelnder Flocken aus dem sich rasch verdunkelnden Winterhimmel und überzogen die knorrigen, uralten, Bäume und Föhren im Park Malfoy Manors mit einer dichten Decke aus stillem, glitzerndem Weiß. Hinter einem der hohen, warm erleuchteten Fensterkreuze, saß Lucius Malfoy friedlich in einem bequemen, ledergepolsterten Sessel beim Kamin zurückgelehnt.

Es war an Abenden wie diesem, da er wirklichen Frieden verspürte; wenn die Stimmen Narcissas, Dracos und dessen Frau und die der unter dem großen, ganz in Silber geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum spielenden Kinder aus dem benachbarten Wohnzimmer durch die halbgeöffnete Tür herüberklangen. Die Haus-Elfen waren noch immer damit beschäftigt, die große Tafel abzutragen, wenngleich sich Tante Henriette bereits für die Nacht zurückgezogen hatte.

Es war tatsächlich an Abenden wie diesem, da ihm bewusst wurde, wie grundsätzlich und allumfassend sich sein Leben verändert hatte. Nur sechs Jahre zuvor war es sein dringlichstes und einziges Ziel im Leben gewesen Voldemort zu dienen und ihn dabei zu unterstützen, die magische Welt und jene der Muggle zu unterwerfen – nun jedoch...

Das leise Knarren der Tür ließ ihn aufblicken. Ganz wie erwartet, hatte sein ältestes und besonders geliebtes Enkelkind nicht lange gebraucht seine Gesellschaft vor dem flackernden Feuer zu suchen.

In eben diesem Moment, schlüpfte Lilliana Malfoy ins Zimmer.

„Magst Du zu mir ans Feuer kommen, Lily?" fragte er lächelnd und das kleine Mädchen nickte ihm mit der ihr eigenen Ernsthaftigkeit zu.

„Ja," erwiderte sie, lächelnd, bevor sie auf seinen Schoß kletterte, um beide Arme fest um seinen Hals zu schlingen.

„Opa," bat sie leise, „erzählst du mir noch eine Geschichte?"

„Willst du denn nicht lieber noch weiter zusammen mit deinen Geschwistern mit euren neuen Geschenken dort drüben spielen?" fragte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, obwohl er die Antwort bereits zu kennen glaubte.

Ganz wie erwartet, schüttelte das kleine, schwarzhaarige Mädchen daraufhin ihren wirren, unbändigen Lockenkopf. „Ach nein! Ich würde viel lieber noch eine deiner Geschichten hören, Opa!"

Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. "Nun ja," murmelte er, entzückt, die gespannte Erwartung in ihren leuchtend smaragdgrünen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. „Es war einmal ein einsames Einhorn, das lebte ganz allein, in einem finsteren, dunklen Wald..."


	2. Der Eindringling

**Kapitel 1**

 _-Der Eindringling-_

„Hermione?"

Die leise Stimme im Flur draußen und ein Klopfen an der Tür ließen das Paar auf dem Bett erschreckt zusammenfahren, gerade als Hermione das Kondom abzurollen begann. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihren Freund an, der ähnlich erschreckt dreinblickte, ganz und gar nicht erfreut über die Störung.

„Wer zum Teufel ist das?" fragte er beunruhigt, angelte seine Kleidung vom Boden und begann eilig wieder in T-Shirt und Boxershorts zu schlüpfen.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?!" zischte Hermione leicht gereizt zurück. „Ich hab Wahrsagen in der dritten Klasse abgewählt. Schon vergessen?"

Damit glitt sie vom Bett und hob ihr ärmelloses, himmelblaues Nachthemd vom Boden auf. „Ich will mal bloß hoffen, dass es nicht Mrs. Weasley auf dem Kriegspfad ist," ergänzte sie, während sie sich hastig das Nachthemd über den Kopf zog.

Laut rief sie dann: „Ja! Ich bin hier. Wer ist denn da?!"

„Ich bin es, Ginny," erklang die zaghafte, tränenerstickte Stimme vom Flur aus. „Oh Hermione, darf ich reinkommen? Ich weiß es ist schrecklich spät, aber ich," ein weiteres ersticktes Aufschluchzen, „ich kann einfach nicht schlafen und ich – Ach bitte..."

Nach einem erleichterten Blickwechsel mit Harry rief Hermione: „Aber sicher doch, Gin! Warte, ich mach dir auf!"

Sie eilte zur Tür um ihre Freundin hereinzulassen. Mit gesenktem Kopf, die langen Locken zerzaust, schlich der in ein schlichtes weißes, ärmelloses Nachthemd gehüllte, Rotschopf ins Zimmer. Sie sah aus als habe sie schon eine ganze Weile geweint, doch als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel weiteten sich ihre Augen und eine flammende Röte schoss in ihre Wangen. „Oh – Harry! Was machst du denn hier?!"

Verwirrt blickte sie sich um. "Wo ist denn Lavender?" fragte sie mit einem Blick auf das verlassene Bett am Fenster in dem eigentlich Rons Freundin hätte liegen sollen.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Ist sie nicht da? Oh jeh, dann wird sie wohl schon wieder im Garten schlafwandeln!"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. An Ginny gewandt erklärte sie lächelnd: „Hör nicht auf ihn, Gin. Er ist ein Idiot. Lavender ist oben, bei Ron."

"Sie ist – O-oh –" entgegnete das jüngere Mädchen errötend. Sie wurde sogar noch mehr rot als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass Hermione ihr Nachthemd auf links trug und dass Harry nur in T-shirt und Boxershorts und ohne seine Brille mitten in deren Bett saß.

"Ich hab euch doch nicht irgendwie gestört, oder so?" stammelte sie "Ich meine... ich wusste ja nicht – ich – Soll ich euch nicht besser alleine lassen?"

"Ach was! Nein, jetzt kannst du auch hier bleiben, Gin," bemerkte Harry trocken. "Macht jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr."

Verwirrt wandte Ginny den Kopf. Ihre großen, reh-braunen Augen suchten Bestätigung im Gesicht ihrer Freundin. „Es tut mir leid, Hermione."

Sobald Harry seine Enttäuschung überwunden hatte, zwang auch er sich zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Ist schon OK, ehrlich, Gin."

Mit einem Blick zu Hermione fragte er: „Soll ich euch zwei dann mal allein lassen, damit ihr reden könnt?"

"Und wo genau willst du hingehen, mhm?" fragte sie lächelnd zurück. "Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass Ron und Lavender besonders begeistert sein werden, wenn du ausgerechnet jetzt in dein Bett zurückwillst."

Er warf ihr ein gezwungenes Lächeln zu. "Das ist wohl wahr."

Damit wandten sie beide wieder ihrem unerwarteten Gast ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Einladend, klopfte Harry mit der Hand aufs Bett. „Komm her, Ginny, setz dich doch."

Langsam und zögerlich folgte Ginny der Einladung und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett, wobei sie die Füße unter ihren Körper zog. Hermione gesellte sich zu ihnen und nahm auf der anderen Seite des Mädchens Platz. Wie die Beiden, lehnte auch sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

„Was ist denn los, Ginny?" fragte sie sanft. „Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen? Es macht dir doch nichts aus, dass Harry dabei ist, oder?"

Das jüngere Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Ach was, gar nicht! Ich – hab nur so furchtbar schlecht geträumt und ich dachte – Ach, ich hab's einfach nicht mehr alleine ausgehalten, da oben in meinem Zimmer– wisst ihr?"

Wieder fing sie an zu weinen. Ihre Stimme klang nun ganz zaghaft und tränenerstickt.

"Oh, war es wieder wegen Fred?" fragte Harry behutsam und legte den Arm um sie.

Bei dieser unerwarteten, tröstenden Berührung brach Ginny vollends zusammen. Sie nickte nur noch und vergrub das Gesicht schluchzend an seiner Brust.

Harry und Hermione wechselten daraufhin einen vielsagenden Blick über Ginnys Kopf hinweg. Das war nichts Neues. Es lag nun schon mehr als ein Jahr zurück – seit dem Ende der fünften Klasse – etwa der Zeit seit sie beide zusammen waren – dass sich der schreckliche ‚Unfall' ereignet hatte.

OO

Death Eater hatten Hogsmeade am helllichten Tag überfallen, um die Einwohner der kleinen Siedlung in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen und ihnen einen Eindruck der wachsende Macht des Dunklen Lords zu verschaffen. Es war das letzte Hogsmeade Wochenende des Schuljahres gewesen und mehrere Schüler waren bei dem Überfall ums Leben gekommen.

Ginny and Ron hatten das Geschäft ihrer Brüder besucht um ein witziges Geburtstagsgeschenk für Harry auszusuchen. Ron und George waren durch die zersplitterten Holzteile und einige Balken der einstürzenden Decke ernsthaft verletzt worden, doch Ginny war mit einem bloßen Kratzer davongekommen. Das war allein Fred zu verdanken, der sie in eine Ecke gestoßen und sich vor sie gestellt hatte, als einer der drei in schwarze Roben gehüllten Männer mit ihren silbrig-weißen Masken, die den Laden zerstört hatten, seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte.

Ihr Bruder war von dem Todesfluch getroffen worden und es war sein lebloser Körper gewesen, der sie vor weiteren Angriffen geschützt hatte bis die drei Death Eater beim ersten Anzeichen der herannahenden Auroren geflohen waren.

Die gesamte Weasley Familie war davon tief erschüttert worden. Ginny aber hatte es am schwersten genommen. Sie hatte den Tod ihres Bruders mit ansehen müssen und während sich die übrigen Familienmitglieder nach und nach bemühten den Verlust anzunehmen und so normal wir eben möglich weiterzuleben, konnte Ginny die Schrecken des Angriffs und das Gefühl von Schuld und Verzweiflung, das sie bei der Erinnerung an Fred – der sich vor sie gestellt hatte um sie mit seinem Körper zu schützen und an ihrer Stelle gestorben war – nicht wirklich überwinden.

‚Ich hätte es sein sollen,' waren ihre ersten Worte gewesen, nachdem sie beinahe eine ganze Woche nach dem Angriff geschwiegen hatte.

Sie fühlte sich für seinen Tod verantwortlich und konnte das Gefühl der Schuld nicht überwinden. Zwar hatten sie alle ihr unzählige Male versichert, dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war – dass es nichts anderes als Freds eigene Entscheidung gewesen war seine kleine Schwester beschützen zu wollen, und doch hatte es nicht das Geringste geändert.

Sie sagte nur, dass sie ihn im Leben nie richtig wertschätzt habe und sich immer nur über seine Späße und die Streiche die er ihr gespielt habe aufgeregt habe. Sie sagte sie wünsche, sie könne nur noch ein einziges mal über Froschlaich-Seife oder das dazupassende Shampoo, das er so oft in der Dusche platziert habe, oder über den Wirbel, den einer seiner Spaß-Zauberstäbe verursacht habe, lachen. Nur ein einziges Mal noch...

OO

Langsam verwandelten sich ihre herzerreißenden Schluchzer in leises Schniefen und verebbten schließlich ganz. Als Hermione sich hinüberbeugte um nach dem Rotschopf zu sehen, stellte sie fest, dass sich diese buchstäblich in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Ihr Kopf lag dabei noch immer in Harrys Halsbeuge.

Ganz vorsichtig, um sie nur ja nicht aufzuwecken, legte er das schlafende Mädchen auf das Bett und Hermione legte ihr die Bettdecke um die Schultern.

Ihre gemeinsame Freundin hatte die Ruhe ganz sicher verdient und weder Harry noch Hermione hatten das Herz sie zu stören. Mit einem leicht frustrierten Aufseufzen löschten sie das Licht und schlichen aus dem Zimmer um den Rest der Nacht in Ginnys Bett zu verbringen.

.

 **A/N:** Auch wenn Ihr es vielleicht nicht glauben mögt – das wird tatsächlich eine Draco/Hermione Geschichte. Versprochen!

Ich habe die 'Death Eater' hier nicht als ‚Todesser' bezeichnet, da ich mich damit irgendwie so gar nicht anfreunden kann. Es ist auch extrem ungewohnt ‚Hermine' zu schreiben, weil ich die Bücher in Englisch gelesen habe und sie für mich wohl immer 'Hermione' sein wird. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mir das verzeihen. ;)

Die Geschichte ist übrigens lange vor dem ‚Orden des Phoenix', dem ‚Halbblutprinzen' und ‚Den Heiligtümern des Todes' entstanden. Die Handlung ist also diesbezüglich definitiv AU. Also bitte nicht wundern, dass Snape und Dumbledore am Leben sind und alle im siebten Jahr zur Schule gehen. Fred ist da ein echt ‚lustiger' Zufall. Ich hatte mir einfach einen der Zwillinge zum ‚Sterben' ausgesucht. Irgendwie witzig, wenn es nicht so traurig wäre.

Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch, auch wenn es noch ein paar Kapitel dauern wird bis es romantisch wird mit Hermione und Draco.

Liebe Grüße, Serpentina


	3. Verflixt und Zugeknöpft

**Was geht es mich an**

Kapitel 2 _– Verflixt und Zugeknöpft –_

~Hermione~

„Harry," keuchte Hermione entsetzt, als dieser sein Becken gänzlich unerwartet, in einer langsamen doch überaus eindeutigen und fordernden Bewegung gegen Ihres rollte.

Hastig glitt sie zur Seite – keinen Augenblick zu früh.

„Spinnst du!?"

„Was ist denn? Willst du nicht?" murmelte er, sichtlich verwirrt, als er sich jetzt zurücklehnte, um sie anzusehen. Die offene Enttäuschung in seinen Augen machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter.

„Doch, Harry," flüsterte sie und legte eine Hand wie besänftigend an seine Wange, „natürlich möchte mit dir schlafen."

„Ohh gut," murmelte der daraufhin halb lachend und lehnte sich mit einem geradezu erleichterten Aufseufzen wieder nach vorn. „Ich dachte schon..."

Doch wieder entwand sich Hermione entschlossen seiner Umarmung. „Aber nicht so – und das weist du auch!"

„Was... ist denn jetzt schon wieder nicht richtig?!" knurrte er.

Hermione seufzte.

Auch sie war ganz sicher nicht erfreut über den ungünstigen Moment der Störung gewesen – und jetzt – nachdem sie beide sich nun leise und heimlich, Hand in Hand, durch das nächtlich dunkle Haus, die verwinkelte Treppe hinauf bis in Ginnys Zimmer geschlichen hatten, waren auch ihre Sinne mehr als angespannt. Der Tag war lang und turbulent gewesen. Jetzt, endlich, waren sie wieder ganz allein und ungestört.

Mondlicht fiel auf dieser Seite des Hause ins Zimmer und verleih der Atmosphäre einen besonderen Zauber. Ausnahmsweise einmal hatte Harry sich Zeit genommen sie zu erregen und das Ergebnis dieser Bemühungen war ein angenehmes Gefühl der Wärme, dass sich nun in ihr aus zu breiteten begann. Nur zu gern wäre sie einfach darauf eingegangen und es fiel ihr mehr als schwer, wieder einmal die Stimme der Vernunft sein zu müssen.

Dennoch, es gab eine sehr wichtige Sache die sie nicht vergessen durfte, bevor sie sich erlauben konnte sich ganz und gar diesem ungewohnten, betörenden Gefühl des Verlangens hinzugeben, eine Sache die sie sehr ernst nahm.

„Warte doch!" flüsterte sie wieder, die Kehle rau vor ungewohnt heftigem Verlangen setzte sie sich auf um Harry anzusehen.

Seine grünen Augen schimmerten im Mondlicht, das verstrubbelte, schwarze Haar stand in alle Richtungen.

„Wir müssen erst – Oder..." sie zögerte, „hast du's schon drüber?!" flüsterte sie dann, verwundert.

„Was?" murmelte er unkonzentriert, während er seine Fingerspitzen über die empfindsame Haut ihrer Schulterkuppen kreisen lies.

„Na ein Gummi," flüsterte Hermione nun eindringlich und ihre Stimme klang dabei heiser und beinahe fremd in ihren Ohren, „hast du's?"

Das Streicheln seiner Hände stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. „Ähh – Nein... " erklärte er dann, wenig geistreich.

Hermione seufzte wieder.

„Dann hör endlich mal mit dem Blödsinn auf, ja? Bitte," erklärte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln und streckte die Hand aus. „Du weißt doch, dass du mich zu so was nicht überreden kannst. Komm schon, gib's mir, Harry."

„Will ich ja," witzelte der daraufhin mit ebenfalls leicht frustriertem Unterton.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Hermione, der seine plötzliche Anspannung nicht entgangen war.

„Naja, wir...umm... wir haben keins," war die ebenfalls heiser in die Vertiefung ihrer Halsbeuge geflüsterte Antwort. „Die sind – immer noch – Ach verdammt!"

Er schluckte schwer, sichtlich bemüht, seine Gedanken zu klären. „...in meiner Hosentasche – In deinem Zimmer," schloss er dann, frustriert.

„Oh so ein Mist aber auch!"

Hermione sog scharf die Luft ein.

Das heftige Gefühl der Enttäuschung, das sie bei diesen Worten überkam reichte fast aus um ihre Erregung zu vertreiben – jedoch nur fast.

„Oh – aber … Warum hast du sie denn nicht mitgenommen?" fragte sie, zugegebenermaßen auch nicht sonderlich geistreich.

„Ich hab's einfach vergessen, OK? Hättest ja selber daran denken können...wenn's dir so schrecklich wichtig ist..." murmelte Harry nun ebenfalls gereizt.

Natürlich.

Sie hatten sich auf Zehenspitzen aus ihrem Zimmer geschlichen um Ginny, die endlich eingeschlafen war, nicht aufzuwecken und in ihrer Eile hatten sie ihre Kleider nicht mitgenommen.

Für einen Moment lagen sie beide schweigend da.

Dann begannen Harrys Hände auf einmal wieder über ihren Körper zu wandern. „Weist du was, Hermione – " flüsterte er beinahe beschwörend und küsste dabei wieder ihren Hals, „wir könnten doch einfach... trotzdem..."

„Ohne!?" flüsterte sie in einer Mischung aus Faszination und Entsetzen. Ihre eigene Stimme klang ihr dabei seltsam fremd in den Ohren.

Harrys eindringlich geflüsterte Antwort ließ sie erschaudern. „Ja..." stöhnte er dicht an ihrem Ohr, „...ohne..."

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie musste die Augen schließen um ihre Gedanken im Griff zu behalten.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie dazu zu überreden versuchte, doch nie zuvor, war sie auch nur versucht gewesen sich darauf einzulassen. Heute Nacht jedoch, war da dieses ungewohnt sehnsuchtsvolle, heftige Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib, dass sie zu drängen schien alle Vorsicht in den Wind schlagen. Auch Harry schien ihre gesteigerte Bereitschaft zu spüren, denn er gab sich wirklich alle Mühe sie zu erregen und ihr Verlangen weiter anzuheizen, ließ sich viel mehr Zeit dafür. Das unerwartete Gefühl mit solcher Intensität berührt und liebkost zu werden machte es ihr tatsächlich schwer der Verlockung zu widerstehen.

„Wir machen's einfach so..." schmeichelte er wieder, "ach komm..."

Hermione seufzte schwer, es war so verlockend, einfach darauf einzugehen – sich ihrem eigenen Verlangen hinzugeben – und einfach nicht länger darüber nachzudenken, das...

Harry, der ihr Zögern spürte, verdoppelte jetzt seine Bemühungen sie für die Idee zu gewinnen.

„Du willst es auch, oder?" murmelte er dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Sein Atem jagte ihr einen wohligen Schauder über den Rücken.

Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr Hermiones Kehle, als sie darauf wartete, dass seine Fingerspitzen über ihre pochende, empfindsame Hitze streicheln würden, die so sehnsüchtig nach seiner Berührung verlangte, doch er tat es nicht. Noch nicht... Stattdessen war da auf einmal...

Harry, der ihr anhaltendes Schweigen offenbar für Zustimmung gehalten hatte, küsste sie jetzt heftiger und machte dabei einen weiteren Versuch sie zu ‚überraschen', doch wieder bewegte sie sich – gerade noch rechtzeitig. Nach Atem ringend unterbrach Harry den Kuss und starrte sie an. Seine grünen Augen funkelten im Mondlicht

„Ah – Hermione, das machst du doch mit Absicht, oder?" stöhnte er dann mit einen halben Lachen in der Stimme. „Du willst mich so richtig heiß machen, ja? Das gefällt mir – " flüsterte er eindringlich.

„Ich _möchte_ schon –" gab sie zögerlich und halb widerwillig zur Antwort, erstaunt darüber wie seltsam betörend die bloße Vorstellung auf einmal war, den Empfindungen von Verlangen und Begehren nachzugeben und ihre Hüften einfach gegen seine zu pressen um den Kontakt zu intensivieren und ihn endlich in sich zu spüren. Es wäre so einfach – so gut – so...

„Leichtsinnig..." murmelte sie, plötzlich, überrascht den Gedanken laut ausgesprochen zu haben und ein winziger, verbleibender, doch entschlossener Rest ihres Verstandes sträubte sich heftig gegen solchen Leichtsinn.

„Harry, nein – nicht ohne Verhütung –" murmelte sie daher, um den letzen Rest ihrer Selbstkontrolle bemüht. Ihre eigene Stimme klang dabei geradezu fremd in ihren Ohren. „Ich hab keinen Spaß daran, wenn ich Angst haben müsste schwanger zu werden!"

Hermione runzelte die Stirn um die lästige kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf zum Schweigen zu bringen, die ihr einzuflüstern schien: ‚ _Na ja, wenn du mal ganz ehrlich bist, hast du doch wohl eigentlich – nie – so richtig Spaß daran, oder? Vielleicht wäre es ja diesmal anders...'_

„Wirst du schon nicht!" raunte Harry, während er die weiche Haut ihres Ohres und Halses mit den Zähnen liebkoste und ihr damit einen Wonneschauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagte. Seine Hände wanderten von ihren Hüften hinauf um ihre Brüste zu umfassen und sanft mit Daumen und Zeigefingern zu liebkosen.

„Das eine Mal...!" schmeichelte er, und schob ihre Beine dabei ein wenig weiter mit dem Knie auseinander, „Ich hör auch rechtzeitig auf, ganz bestimmt!"

Damit umfasste er ihre Hüften, um sie festzuhalten, so dass sie der nächsten Bewegung seiner Hüften gegen ihre nicht auszuweichen vermochte. „Jetzt hast du mich aber genug geneckt, Hermione – " lachte er leise, als er erneut an ihrem Hals und Ohrläppchen zu knabbern begann, „jetzt kommst du mir nicht mehr davon...hörst du?"

„Lass das!" Die plötzliche Schärfe ihrer Stimme ließ ihn offenbar erkennen, wie ernst es ihr war. Verwirrt und ein wenig beunruhigt ließ er von ihr ab und öffnete er die Augen.

„Weist du, Harry – ich finde es überhaupt nicht gut von dir, mich derart zu bedrängen. Ich finde es ja auch schade, aber hör jetzt auf, mich ständig überreden zu wollen. Wir waren uns einig!" erwiderte Hermione ernsthaft und sehr bestimmt.

Um ihren Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen, legte sie dabei eine Hand an seine heiße, gerötete Wange.

Ein paar Sekunden lang starte er sie einfach nur an und fast erwartete sie schon er werde wieder zu diskutieren beginnen. Sie war daher mehr als nur ein bisschen überrascht, als er nur seufzend von ihr herunter rollte und sie in die Arme zog. „Oh, also gut, von mir aus! Wenn es nichts gibt was dich umstimmen könnte –"

„Nein wirklich nicht," gab sie zur Antwort. „Es ist wirklich besser so, ganz bestimmt." Lächelnd kuschelte sie sich an ihn, schmiegte ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf seine Haut. Sie war so froh, dass sie ihn letztendlich doch noch zur Einsicht hatte überzeugen können.

Seine nächsten Worte jedoch ließen ihre Illusion zusammenbrechen.

Mit einem erneuten zärtlichen Biss in ihr Ohrläppchen, fing er wieder an mit der Hand ihre Schulter entlang zufahren und raunte ihr zu: „Aber du wirst mich doch nicht enttäuschen, nicht wahr, Hermione? Wie wär's wenn du einfach noch mal tust, was du letzte Woche versucht hast, hmm? Du weißt schon –"

Bevor er den Satz jedoch auch nur beenden konnte, fuhr Hermione bereits dazwischen.

„Ach nein – das möchte ich lieber nicht!"

„Hermione," beschwerte sich Harry, nun wirklich entnervt. „Was passt dir denn jetzt wieder nicht? Sag nicht, dass du davor auch Angst hast!? Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass du – davon – schwanger werden könntest, oder?" spottete er mit einem nun ganz eindeutig bitteren Unterton. „Und mal ganz ehrlich, ich hab's langsam satt –"

„Oh Harry, nein," widersprach Hermione nun ihrerseits verärgert, „aber ich hab dir gesagt, das mir das unangenehm war. Ich will das nicht mehr machen!"

„Tja, vielleicht stellst du dich ja auch einfach zu blöd dabei an! Gab's etwa kein passendes Buch darüber?" gab er giftig zurück und sie konnte am Klang seiner Stimme erkennen, dass er jetzt wirklich stocksauer war.

Seine Worte taten ihr weh, doch sie beschloss es gut sein zu lassen. Sie wollte keinen neuen Streit. Nicht schon wieder.

Harry starrte sie einen weiteren Moment lang auf der Bettkante sitzend an, bevor er schließlich aufsprang.

„Gut! Von mir aus!" schnauzte er, „mach ich's mir eben mal wieder selbst! Du kannst echt ein liebloses Biest sein, Hermione, weist du dass? Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob du mich überhaupt noch willst!"

 _~Ginny~_

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihre Nase kitzelten, räkelte sich Ginny im Schlaf.

Das Erste, was ihr auffiel, war die Wand, die sich seltsamerweise auf der falschen Seite des Bettes zu befinden schien und auch das Licht hätte doch eigentlich aus einer anderen Richtung ins Zimmer fluten sollen.

In ihrem Zimmer stand das Bett neben dem Giebel-Fenster, unter der Dachschräge, während ihr das Sonnenlicht hier direkt ins Gesicht schien.

Verwirrt rieb sie sich die Augen ehe sie begriff, dass es Hermiones Bett war, in dem sie lag und dass...

Stirnrunzelnd erinnerte sie sich an die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht, den schlechten Traum, der sie aus dem Bett getrieben und Trost bei ihrer Freundin hatte suchen lassen.

Doch Hermione war nicht allein gewesen. Er – hatte mitten in ihrem Bett gesessen... mitten in der Nacht... Ginny wurde rot bei der Erinnerung daran, dass sie die Beiden offenbar in einem sehr ungünstigen Moment gestört hatte. In der Nacht war sie zu aufgewühlt gewesen – zu sehr in den Schrecken ihres Alptraums gefangen – um intensiver darüber nachzudenken. Nun jedoch…

Mit einem frustrierten Aufstöhnen vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Kissen.

Wie peinlich –

Und dann hatte sie sich auch noch in Harrys Armen in den Schlaf geweint. Sie war noch immer so entsetzlich verknallt in ihn! Es war manchmal wirklich schwer zu ertragen, dass er ausgerechnet mit ihrer besten Freundin zusammen war.

Die Beiden mussten die Nacht wohl in ihrem Zimmer verbracht haben, folgerte sie nun. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie nun dort oben in dem schmalen Bett unter der Dachschräge, eng aneinandergekuschelt unter der buntgehäkelten Decke lagen. Es konnte kaum Platz genug sein zu zweit, vernünftig darin zu schlafen ... es sei denn...

Holten sie etwa nach, wobei sie in der vergangenen Nacht unterbrochen worden waren? In ihrem Bett!?

Ein Stich der Eifersucht durchfuhr sie beim bloßen Gedanken daran, nagte an ihr, sosehr sie sich auch bemühte sie zu verdrängen.

Es bestand nicht die geringste Chance, dass sie jetzt noch wieder würde einschlafen können.

Mit einem Grinsen bemerkte sie, dass auch Lavender noch nicht von ihrem nächtlichen Besuch bei Ron zurückgekehrt war. Vielleicht sollte sie besser verschwinden, bevor sie es tat.

Sie war wahrhaftig nicht in der Stimmung, so früh am Morgen bereits Lavenders endlose Schwärmereien über Ron und dessen wundervolle Augen, seinen Hintern, oder irgendwelche sonstigen Körperteile über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Das einzige Problem war nur, dass sie nichts als ihr Nachthemd trug und nicht wagen mochte Harry und Hermione zu stören, um irgendwelche Kleidung aus ihrem Zimmer zu holen.

Wer konnte schon wissen, ob die Beiden nicht gerade... schon wieder... miteinander... Es war einfach zum verrückt werden sich so was vorzustellen...

Nein! Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage!

Es war sicher das Klügste, sich etwas von Hermiones Sachen auszuleihen und schon mal nach unten in die Küche zu gehen. Ihre Mutter würde das zusätzliche Paar Hände bei der Vorbereitung des Frühstücks sicher zu schätzten wissen. Und ihr würde es die leidige Vorstellung aus dem Kopf vertreiben, sich auszumalen, wie Harry und Hermione es vielleicht genau in diesen Moment miteinander trieben – in ihrem Bett!

Das Leben war einfach – ungerecht!

Mit einem entnervten Aufseufzen schwang Ginny schließlich die Beine aus dem Bett und ging zum Stuhl neben dem Wandschrank hinüber auf dem ein ganzer Kleiderhaufen aufgetürmt war.

Es war leicht zu erkennen, wem die einzelnen Stücke gehörten. Lavenders Sachen waren 'hexiger', im Stiel ihren Eigenen ähnlich.

Hermiones Muggel-Kleidung aber hielt eine seltsame Faszination für Ginny.

Sie wählte ein schlichtes, ärmelloses Sommerkleid, mit weitschwingendem, fliegendem Rock, der kurz über dem Knie endete. Geradezu schockierend freizügig nach Zauberermaßstäben zu urteilen. Schwarz, mit einem hauchfeinen Muster beiger Blütenranken.

Bei dem Kleid machte es nichts aus, dass sie beinahe einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war, als ihre Freundin. Im Haus brauchte sie auch keine Schuhe.

Soweit so gut. Aber es wäre vermutlich besser, so früh am Morgen noch einen Pulli oder so etwas über dem leichten, ärmellosen Kleid zu tragen. Eine hübsche, blassblaue Strickjacke fiel ihr auf.

Aber als sie anfing sie unter den anderen Kleidungsstücken hervorzuziehen, geriet der gesamte Stapel ins Wanken. Es gelang ihr jedoch, die meisten von ihnen festzuhalten.

Als sie sich daraufhin hinabbeugte, um die restlichen Stücke aufzuheben blieb ihr Blick an ein Paar Muggel-Hosen hängen. Jeans wurden sie wohl genannt und die hier konnten beim besten Willen nicht Hermione gehören. Viel zu groß waren sie dafür. Das mussten Harrys sein, schloss sie mit einem Grinsen. Sie widerstand dem Impuls sie genauer zu betrachten und legte sie eilig auf den Stapel zurück.

Als sie sich umwandte hörte sie hinter sich irgendeinen kleinen Gegenstand zu Boden fallen. Verwundert drehte sie den Kopf.

Ein kleines, glänzendes Objekt rollte über den hölzernen Boden und verschwand unter der Kommode neben der Tür.

Zuerst dachte sie, es sei eine Münze, ein Sickle vielleicht, weil es so silbrig schimmerte, doch als sie es aufhob, sah sie, dass es ein Knopf war, der sich gelockert haben musste, als die Hose vorhin vom Stuhl gefallen war. Zu blöd aber auch.

Spontan entschied sie sich die Sache wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, denn sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass Harry dachte, sie hätte sich in irgendeiner Weise an seinen Sachen zu schaffen gemacht.

Das Problem war nur, wie?! Zaubern durfte sie nicht, während der Ferien, soviel war klar. Abgesehen davon war ihr Zauberstab sowieso immer noch oben, in ihrem Zimmer.

Nachdenklich blickte sie sich um. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Lavenders Nähkästchen auf dem Nachtisch.

Ja. Das wäre vermutlich das Beste!

Froh eine Lösung gefunden zu haben, setzte sich Ginny also im Schneidersitz mitten in ein sonniges Fleckchen auf den Holzboden und breitete die Hose über den Knien aus. Um die genaue Stelle zu suchen, an der sie den Knopf annähen musste.

Um sie nicht zu verlieren, steckte sie die Nähnadel kurzerhand in den Hosenstoff, während sie einen geeigneten Faden auswählte und bemerkte zu ihrem Schreck, dass sie dabei etwas zu tief in den Stoff der Tasche gestochen haben musste. Allem Anschein nach, war die Verpackung von irgendwelchen Süßigkeiten darin.

Sie merkte es daran, dass irgendetwas drin war, dass einen Widerstand bot. Süßkram vermutlich, denn die kleine Verpackung machte ein raschelndes, knisterndes Geräusch, als sie die Nadel nun hastig wieder zurückzog.

 _~Hermione~_

Eine halbe Stunde nach dem Frühstück saß Hermione im Schatten der alten Eiche am Gartenrand, ein geöffnetes Buch auf den Knien.

Da auch Charlie den gesamten August über im Fuchsbau wohnte, waren die Jungs mal wieder damit beschäftigt, ihr Quidditch-Talent gegenseitig auf die Probe zu stellen. Ihr fröhliches Rufen und Gelächter hallten von der sonnendurchfluteten Wiese hinter der Hecke herüber.

Lavender und Ginny saßen im hohen Gras am Wiesenrand und sahen ihnen zu.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer lehnte sich Hermione indessen mit dem Rücken gegen den rauen Stamm des alten Baumes und streckte ihre Beine lang aus. Das trockene Sommergras kitzelte ihre Zehen, als sie die Sandalen von den Füßen kickte.

Sie war froh endlich mal ein paar Minuten allein zu sein, nach der Enge des überfüllten Fuchsbaus mit all seinen Bewohnern. Sie konnte es gut auch ohne die ständige Nähe einer anderen Person aushalten, brauchte einen gewissen Freiraum und Ruhe.

Zudem war sie noch immer bekümmert darüber, wie sich die Dinge in der vergangenen Nacht zwischen ihr und Harry entwickelt hatten. Ein Wort hatte das andere ergeben und schließlich hatten sie gestritten – wieder einmal.

Und wieder über dieses leidige Thema...

Die Dinge liefen wahrlich nicht gut zwischen ihnen in der letzten Zeit. Er bedeutete ihr noch immer sehr viel, sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er genauso empfand. Er war manchmal so selbstzentriert, dass er nicht einmal zu bemerken schien, dass er sie für ihre Belange und Wünsche so rein gar nicht interessierte.

Er war ein so lieber, herzensguter Freund gewesen, als sie noch jünger gewesen waren. Ihre Beziehung allerdings entwickelte sich mehr und mehr zu einer Enttäuschung. In zunehmender Weise war Harry gedankenlos um nicht zu sagen gleichgültig ihr gegenüber.

Er verstand nicht, wenn sie lernen, oder sich einfach nur in irgendein Buch vertiefen wollte, anstatt ihn beim Quidditch-Training zu beobachten und nahm es ihr übel. Darüber hinaus lief es auch im Bett zwischen ihnen alles andere als gut.

Es war ja gar nicht so, dass sie nicht mit ihm hätte schlafen wollen, wie er behauptete, doch war es beinahe jedes Mal ein so übereiltes, flüchtiges Gerangel, dass vorbei war, bevor sie auch nur annähernd die Chance hatte, Spaß daran zu haben.

Was sie allerdings am meisten störte, waren Harrys beständige Versuche sie dazu zu überreden es an irgendwelchen Orten zu tun, an denen sie nur allzu leicht entdeckt werden könnten. Sie hingegen hasste das. Ein paar mal hatte sie mitgemacht, doch es hatte ihr überhaupt nicht gefallen.

Nach den unglücklichen Entwicklungen der vergangenen Nacht hatte Harry heute ganz besonders schlechte Laune. Dennoch war Hermione froh darüber das sie der Versuchung nicht erlegen und kein Risiko eingegangen war.

Obwohl er sich beim Frühstück so normal wie möglich benommen hatte, war Hermione dennoch klar gewesen, dass er ihr noch immer übel nahm, dass sie sich nicht hatte umstimmen lassen. Dies wiederum ärgerte sie, denn sie war überzeugt davon, richtig gehandelt zu haben und so hatte Harry ihr größtenteils die kalte Schulter gezeigt und sich stattdessen mit Ginny unterhalten, die von seiner Aufmerksamkeit geradezu begeistert gewesen war.

Trotz ihrer persönlichen Probleme hatte es Hermione gefreut ihre Freundin endlich einmal lachen zu sehen, denn das tat sie viel zu selten in der letzten Zeit. Seit Freds Tod war Ginny nicht mehr die Alte gewesen und das tat Hermione wirklich leid.

Auch, dass sie ihre Schwärmerei für Harry offenbar noch immer nicht gänzlich überwunden hatte, machte die Sache nicht besser.

Arme Ginny. Das Alles konnte nicht einfach sein für sie.

An diesem Morgen jedoch hatte sie viel besser ausgesehen. Ihre Augen hatten gestrahlt, waren jeder seiner Bewegungen gefolgt und sie war ganz rot geworden, als er ihr gesagt hatte, wie hübsch sie aussah in ihrem neuen Kleid.

Es war ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass es eigentlich Hermiones Kleid war und auch das hatte nicht dazu beigetragen, dass sie sich besser fühlte.

Und als er Ginny schließlich auch noch aufgefordert hatte mit zur Wiese hinter dem Haus zu kommen und ihm und ihren Brüdern beim Quidditch-Spiel zuzusehen, war sie restlos begeistert gewesen.

Hermione seufzte wieder, als sie daran dachte, wie Harry daraufhin auch sie zum Mitkommen aufgefordert hatte. Dass sie viel lieber einfach nur hier im Schatten des Baumes sitzen und lesen wollte, hatte er wie immer nicht verstanden.

Doch sie war einfach nicht in der rechten Stimmung gewesen, für die laute, ein wenig raue Atmosphäre die dieses Spiel mit sich brachte – und so saß sie nun hier, ganz in Gedanken über das kommende Schuljahr versunken – das ihr siebtes und letzte war.

Wenn wenigstens Krummbein noch bei ihr gewesen wäre...

Sie seufzte wieder, denn der arme Kerl war während der ersten Ferienwoche gestorben. Hier im Fuchsbau mochte sie gar nicht darüber sprechen, denn es erschien ihr geradezu belanglos, im Vergleich zu Freds Tod und doch vermisste sie ihr Haustier so sehr.

Noch schlimmer war allerdings, dass sie sich für den Tod ihres Katers gewissermaßen verantwortlich fühlte. Ein Auto hatte ihn überfahren, als sie ihn eines Abends noch spät hinausgelassen hatte und sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, was wohl sonst geschehen wäre. Ob sie ihn wohl sonst noch bei sich hätte?

Zwar hatten ihre Eltern ihr angeboten sich in der Winkelgasse ein neues Kätzchen auszusuchen, doch das hatte sie abgelehnt. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen sich jetzt schon auf ein neues Tier einzustellen. Auch käme es ihr vor, als wolle sie Krummbein gewissermaßen ersetzen.

Vielleicht später, wenn sie über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fuhr, aber jetzt noch nicht.

Ein Stück Pergament glitt zwischen den Seiten der 'Geschichte Hogwarts' hervor. Mit einem leichten Lächeln entfaltete sie den Brief, den sie seit seinem Erhalt, als Lesezeichen mit sich herumtrug und dessen Zeilen sie wohl in den vergangenen Tagen an die 20 Mal gelesen hatte.

' _Verehrte Miss Hermione Jean Granger,'_ stand da in Professor McGonagalls ordentlicher Handschrift in smaragdgrüner Tinte auf das Papier gebannt:

 _'Wir sind erfreut, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie für das Amt der Schulsprecherin für das bevorstehende Jahr ausgewählt wurden. Bitte bedenken Sie Pflichten und Verantwortung der Position sorgfältig, bevor Sie uns ihre Entscheidung mitteilen._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen. M. McGonagall,_

‚ _Konrektorin der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst.'_

Noch immer lächelnd faltete Hermione das Pergament wieder zusammen um es zurück zwischen die Seiten ihres Lieblingsbuches zu legen.

Es stand außer Frage, dass sie das Amt mit Freuden annehmen würde. In den beiden vorausgegangenen Jahren als Vertauensschülerin Gryffindors hatte sie eindeutig Gefallen an dieser Art von Verantwortung gefunden und bereits auf eine solche Chance gehofft. Eine berechtigte Hoffnung, ganz sicher, war es doch üblicherweise einer der Vertrauensschüler, welcher dazu ausgewählt wurde.

Nun allerdings fragte sie sich, wer wohl das Amt des Schulsprechers antreten mochte. Sie hoffte wirklich sehr, dass es Terry Boot sein würde, der ehemalige Vertrauensschüler Ravenclaws, mit dem es sich gut zusammenarbeiten ließ. Die andere Möglichkeit stellte Draco Malfoy dar und davon war sie – aus wohl nur zu gut verständlichen Gründen – nicht sonderlich begeistert.

~o~

Um die Mittagszeit hatte Hermione gerade ihr Buch auf ihr Zimmer gebracht und war auf dem Weg zurück nach unten, als sie beinahe mit Harry zusammenstieß, der nach oben lief um vor dem Essen noch schnell zu duschen. Jetzt nach dem Spiel war er in geradezu euphorischer Stimmung. Aller Ärger schien verflogen.

„Ach, Hermione, da bist du ja!" lachte er und zog sie impulsiv an sich.

Froh, dass er sie nicht länger so komisch behandelte, erwiderte Hermione seine Umarmung und lehnte sich an ihn. „Hi!" Sie lächelte und schlang nun ihrerseits beide Arme um ihn. „Wie war denn euer Spiel?"

„Ganz toll," strahlte er und ließ seine Hand ihren Rücken hinabwandern. „Ron und ich haben George and Charlie ganz schön in den Hintern getreten, sag ich dir! Man sollte doch wirklich annehmen, dass sie mehr drauf hätten, wo sie doch selbst mal für Gryffindor gespielt haben… Aber sie sind wohl aus der Übung."

Er zog sie fester an sich und fing an sie heftig und verlangend zu küssen. Hermione ging nur zu gern darauf ein. Es sah ganz so aus als wäre auch Harry sehr froh darüber, dass sie sich wieder vertragen hatten und so wurde der Kuss schnell intensiver und als sich Hermione näher an ihn lehnte, konnte sie deutlich spüren wie begeistert Harry tatsächlich war.

„Weist du was?" raunte er ihr zu, das Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergraben, und dabei seine Hände über ihren Rücken entlangwandern lies.

„Ich hatte ja eigentlich vor nur schnell zu duschen, aber – " er wandte kurz den Kopf, blickte über seine Schulter und lauschte auf das Geräusch der Schritte unten in der Küche.

„Da wir so ganz allein hier oben sind, hab ich glaube ich noch eine bessere Idee."

„Harry," keuchte Hermione, „das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Aber ja doch! Ich glaub das ist sogar eine super Idee!", beharrte er noch immer grinsend als er sie weiter zurück in die Schatten auf dem Treppenabsatz drängte.

„Ach, was denn bloß, Mr. Potter? " neckte Hermione noch immer lachend als er seine Lippen bereits in einem weiteren, hungrigen Kuss auf ihre legte.

„Ich zeig's dir," murmelte er mit halbgeöffneten Lippen und ließ seine Zungenspitze über ihre Unterlippe gleiten.

Hermione erwiderte seinen Kuss bereitwillig und lehnte sich zurück, gegen die Wand.

Wieder stellte sich Harry gar nicht ungeschickt an und im Gegensatz zu sonstigen hastigen Begegnungen, bei dem er sie überredete es irgendwo an eine Säule gelehnt unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang zu tun, ging er die Sache diesmal langsamer an und so hoffte Hermione wirklich, dass dies bedeuten mochte, dass er diesmal auch ein bisschen mehr auf ihre Bedürfnisse eingehen würde.

Eine Zeitlang standen sie einfach nur da, im Schatten des Treppenabsatzes an die Wand gelehnt und küssten einander. Hermione konnte die Liebkosung seiner Fingerspitzen auf ihren Brüsten, durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Sommerkleides hindurch deutlich spüren. Sie seufze glücklich auf als seine Hände nun so liebkosend über ihren Körper wanderten, als er sie über ihre Seiten und Flanken hinabgleiten ließ, sacht über Bauch, Hüften und Oberschenkel streichelte bis hin zum Saum ihres kurzen Sommerkleides und die Haut dicht über ihrem Knie umkreiste.

Mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss lehnte sich Harry ihr noch weiter entgegen und ließ dabei seine Fingerspitzen die bloße Haut ihres Oberschenkels hinaufwandern, bis sie unter dem Saum ihres kurzen Sommerkleides verschwanden. Sein Knie glitt zwischen ihren Beinen aufwärts – schob sie mehr und mehr auseinander und seine Hände umspannten dabei ihre Hüften, um sie hochzuheben.

„Warte..." widersprach Hermione halbherzig, als sie seine Berührung durch das dünne Material ihres Höschens hindurch spürte.

Er lachte leise auf, küsste sie jedoch weiter. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an und schon bald waren Hermiones Hände in seinem Haar vergraben, zerwühlten es noch mehr als es ohnehin schon war...

Dann ließ sie die Hände liebkosend über seinen Hals und die Schultern wandern, ließ sie in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung über seinen Rücken hinunter gleiten und von dort aus nach vorn.

Ihre Berührung wurde mit einen sehnsuchtsvollen Aufstöhnen beantwortet.

„Hermione –" stöhnte Harry und biss wieder sanft in ihren Hals. Mit einer raschen Bewegung drängten seine Hüften nach vorn, um sich intensiver in die Berührung ihrer Hand zu pressen.

Seufzend legte Hermione den Kopf zurück, die Augen geschlossen und überließ sich ganz dem süßen Gefühl der Lust, die sich warm und verlockend in ihrem Unterleib auszubreiten begann, als Harry seine Lippen weiter über die empfindsame Haut ihres Halses hinabwandern ließ.

Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht vollends entspannen. Zu groß war die Sorge Mrs. Weasley könne sie hier auf dem Treppenabsatz entdecken.

Harry allerdings schien keine solchen Bedenken zu haben. Als er jedoch anfing ihr Höschen herunterzuziehen griff sie rasch nach seiner Hand.

„H-harry nicht, warte mal..."

Langsam aber festentschlossen zog sie sich von ihm zurück und stemmte dabei beide Hände gegen seine Brust um ihn wegzuschieben. Sein entnervtes Aufstöhnen ließ sie sich schrecklich fühlen.

„Oh Hermione, sag nicht, dass du mich _– schon wieder –_ nicht ranlassen willst!?" stöhnte er.

„Nein, flüsterte sie liebevoll, „nein, sicher nicht, aber – Harry – lass uns dazu wenigstens in mein Zimmer gehen. Ich will's nicht hier auf der Treppe machen. Verstehst du?"

„Wo ist denn deine Abenteuerlust?" neckte er, folgte ihr jedoch ohne weiter Einwände nach oben.

~o~

In ihrem Zimmer angelangt, schloss Hermione die Tür ab um nicht zufällig von Lavender überrascht zu werden. Sie hatte kaum den Schlüssel gedreht, als Harry sie auch schon von hinten mit beiden Armen umfasste um sich voller Verlangen gegen ihren Po zu pressen.

„Oh Hermione," flehte er , während er seine Fingerspitzen aufreizend über ihre Flanken hinabwandern ließ. „Nun mach doch!" Ein weiterer heißer, auf ihren Nacken gehauchter Kuss ließ sie erschaudern.

Lachend drehte sie sich in seinen Armen herum und küsste ihn. Derartig ineinander verschlungen taumelten sie einige Schritte zurück und fielen dann noch immer lachend auf das Bett.

Nur einen Augenblick später jedoch, lag Harry bereits auf ihr und presste sie mit seinem Gewicht in die Kissen und Hermione wurde nur allzu bewusst, dass dies nun doch eines der hitzigen, kurzlebigen Male sein würde. Es bestand wohl wenig Aussicht auf die Erfüllung ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse.

Trotzdem musste sie doch wenigstens versuchen ihm ihre Gefühle zu erklären. Nichts gegen Spontanität, aber das ging ihr einfach zu schnell.

„Harry," flüsterte sie „Ich will's so nicht, hörst du?! Nicht so übereilt – lass mir etwas mehr Zeit. Wir können uns doch wenigstens erst ausziehen und – noch ein bisschen kuscheln, bevor wir es tun, ja?"

„Ahh– Hermione," grollte er mit geringer Begeisterung, „wir können heute Nacht im Bett noch genug kuscheln, verdammt! Im Moment bin viel zu scharf für so was!"

Bei der nächsten heftigen Bewegung seines Beckens spürte sie wieder ganz deutlich wie ‚scharf' er tatsächlich war und als er sich nun eilig bemühte aus seiner Hose zu kommen, half sie ihm dabei diese weit genug herunterzuziehen, so dass sie ihn berühren konnte. Harry jedoch schien für derartige Zärtlichkeiten wirklich keinen Sinn mehr zu haben. In einer raschen, fließenden Bewegung glitt er wieder über sie und schob sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine.

„Warte!" flüsterte sie eindringlich, „Warte doch, gib mir erst – ein Gummi!"

Stöhnend lehnte sich Harry etwas zurück und durchsuchte dabei hektisch seine Hosentaschen.

„Oh verdammt!" fluchte er frustriert, „Ich hab gar keins!"

„Schon wieder nicht? Aber du hast doch sonst immer welche dabei?" flüsterte Hermione erstaunt zurück.

„Ja schon, aber ich hab heute morgen eine neue Jeans aus meinem Koffer genommen, als ich in mein Zimmer zurückgeschlichen bin und ich hab nicht dran gedacht... OK? Ach komm – " flehte er. „Komm schon, Hermione, lass es uns – dies eine Mal – ohne machen..."

Unliebsam in die vorherige Nacht zurückversetzt, wurde Hermione allmählich so richtig sauer darüber, dass er sie tatsächlich – zum dritten Mal – innerhalb von kaum 24 Stunden dazu überreden wollte.

„Nein, Harry – das ist mir wirklich zu gefährlich. Ich will so was einfach nicht..."

„Warum machst du mich dann erst total heiß, Hermione? Hmm, warum?! Du knutscht und fummelst mit mir herum bis ich so scharf auf dich bin, dass es einfach nur noch weh tut und dann – lässt du mich wieder nicht..."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Harry – " begann Hermione besänftigend, doch wieder unterbrach er sie mit deutlichem Unmut.

„Und ob das stimmt!" schnappte er zurück. „Was für ein Spiel spielst du da eigentlich, hmm? Mich erst immer wieder heiß machen und dann nicht wollen – das ist gemein, Hermione! Das ist total gemein! Erzähl mir nicht, dass du jetzt schon wieder nicht willst!? Ich kann das nicht mehr hören!"

„Aber ich will ja! Nur –"

„Dann los, beweis es mir endlich mal, Hermione! Stell dich nicht immer so schrecklich an – Weist du was? Ich hab langsam echt die Schnauze voll! Du machst das mit Absicht, gib es doch wenigstens zu!"

„Willst du damit erreichen, dass ich dich noch mehr begehre?"

„Nein, Harry, wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich will doch bloß... Ich will..."

„Du hast mich jetzt so oft vertröstet – mich so oft hingehalten – Ich will's endlich mal wieder machen, Hermione, hörst du? Und es ist mir langsam echt egal, ob wir ein Gummi haben oder nicht..."

„Mir aber nicht – Harry! Und jetzt hör auf so mit mir zu reden – ich mag das nicht!"

„Du willst nicht, schon klar!" schnappte er.

„Das meinst du doch alles gar nicht ernst, Harry! Du würdest dir hinterher bestimmt auch Gedanken machen, wenn wir's jetzt einfach so drauf ankommen ließen. Komm sei vernünftig und beruhige dich erst mal, ja? Ich versteh ja, dass du enttäuscht bist – aber ‚ohne' das... das – will – ich einfach nicht! Wir müssen eben warten. Sicher ist das schade, aber – Es geht nun mal nicht anders... Und jetzt hör auf zu jammern. Wir machen's heute Nacht. OK?"

„Ganz bestimmt?"

„Versprochen."

Kuss.

„Nein, nein warte – Hermione wir können es jetzt – doch – machen!" rief er plötzlich.

„Oh, bitte! Das haben wir jetzt aber wirklich mal durch, oder!? Die Antwort ist nein! Und dabei bleibt es, zum Teufel noch mal!"

Ohne sich zu beschweren, sprang er vom Bett, lief quer durch das Zimmer, machte sich bei dem auf dem Stuhl aufgetürmten Kleiderhaufen an der Tasche seiner Jeans vom Vortag zu schaffen und kehrte dann eilig zum Bett zurück. Dabei hielt er ihr mit breitem Grinsen, triumphierend eine Kondomhülle entgegen. „Siehst du!?"

Unfähig die Belustigung aus ihrem Blick zu verbannen rollte Hermione nur theatralisch mit den Augen. „Na so ein Glück aber auch?!" gab sie ebenfalls grinsend zurück. Lachend zog sie ihn dann wieder an sich und küsste ihn.

Mit zitternden Fingern nahm Hermione das Kondom aus der Verpackung und schaffte es grade noch es auch zu benutzten, bevor Harry ihr Höschen bei Seite zog und endlich tat, wonach er so dringlich verlangte.

Ein wenig überrumpelt, von der Heftigkeit seines Verlangens schlang Hermione die Arme um ihn.

„Oh, endlich –" stöhnte er erleichtert auf, „endlich!"

Hermione konnte seine Leidenschaft nicht teilen. Nervös und angespannt lag sie da und versuchte die immer wiederkehrenden Gedanken an all die anderen hier im Haus zu verbannen, die jederzeit auf den Gedanken kommen mochten nach ihnen zu suchen und sich stattdessen ganz auf Harry und ihre Gefühle für ihn zu konzentrieren. Doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen.

Nur zögerlich begann sich ein gewisses Gefühl der Wärme in ihrem Unterleib auszubreiten, doch Harrys Bewegungen waren zu heftig und ihre Nerven zu angespannt, als dass es ihr wirklich hätte gefallen können. War da nicht ein Geräusch im Flur?

All ihre Bemühungen die eben noch empfundene Lust zurückzurufen, waren vergebens. Angespannt lauschte sie auf den Klang herannahender Schritte und verhaltener Stimmen auf dem Flur. Tatsächlich. Dort war jemand...

„Psstt – Harry," bemühte sie sich um seine Aufmerksamkeit indem sie fester und fester gegen seine Schulter klopfte. „Harry, da ist jemand an der Tür!" zischte sie dann wieder. „Sei doch bitte leiser! Ich will nicht, dass sie uns hören!" Dies jedoch schien ihn nur noch mehr zu erregen.

„Hermione? Bist du da drin?" drang jetzt Lavenders Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Dann hörte sie Ron flüstern: „Warum gehst du nicht rein?"

„Die Tür ist abgeschlossen," kicherte Lavender. „Du – Ich glaub die machen's schon wieder! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Das aufreizende Lachen, dass Ron daraufhin verlauten ließ, sorgte dafür, dass Hermione sich nur noch schlechter fühlte.

„Hey Harry! Wie ist der Punktestand für Gryffindor? Schon den Schnatz gefangen?!" rief er und klopfte dabei leicht mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen das Holz der Tür.

Halblaut fügte er dann hinzu: „Gar keine so schlechte Idee, eigentlich... Was meinst du?"

Hermione hörte Lavender wieder kichern. Dann entfernten sich die Stimmen im Flur und sie konnte hören, wie ihre Freunde noch immer lachend und flaxend die Treppe hinauf polterten.

So sehr die Störung sie auch in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte, Harry schien keine derartigen Schwierigkeiten zu haben – ganz im Gegenteil.

Seine Hüften begannen sich immer heftiger gegen Ihre zu drängen und nur Augenblicke später spürte sie eine Welle der Anspannung durch seinen Körper laufen. Mit einer letzten, heftigen Bewegung seiner Hüften, stöhnte er auf, den Kopf an ihrer Schulter vergraben.

Und während er erschöpft und schwer atmend gegen sie sank, fragte sich Hermione ernsthaft, wie es nur möglich war einem anderen Menschen so nahe zu sein und sich dabei doch so unendlich allein zu fühlen.

~o~

In dem Moment, da die Tür des Abteils unsanft aufgestoßen wurde, wusste sie bereits das er es sein würde.

Mit einem arroganten Zucken seiner blass-blonden Brauen blickte er ihnen voller Überheblichkeit entgegen.

„Na wenn das nicht Potty und sein Schlammblut sind? Und in bester Gesellschaft ihrer Bettlerfreunde, den Weasleys, wie ich sehe."

„Oh – und Brown hat sich offenbar auch entschieden ihre Abstammung in den Schmutz zu treten und sich ihnen anzuschließen," fügte er voller Gehässigkeit hinzu.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy!" knurrte Ron, während Hermione noch immer gegen den Schreck ankämpfte, der ihr beim Anblick des Schulsprecher Abzeichens – das tatsächlich, ganz wie befürchtet, deutlich sichtbar am Aufschlag seiner slytherin-grün gesäumten Schuluniform prangte – in die Glieder gefahren war.

Dann jedoch bemerkte sie ganz deutlich, wie sich Ginny auf dem Sitz neben ihr vor Angst versteifte. Seit dem verhängnisvollen Überfall versetzte sie jede Art von Streitigkeiten nur allzu leicht in Angst und Schrecken – ganz besonders, wenn irgendwelche Slytherins daran beteiligt waren.

Als Hermione ihre Hand ergriff um sie zur Bestätigung sanft zu drücken, wandte sich das jüngere Mädchen ihr zu – die ängstlich geweiteten braunen Augen erschienen geradezu riesig in ihrem blassen, ängstlichen Gesicht.

„Ja genau, verschwinde, Malfoy," fügte Harry herablassend hinzu „und wo wir gerade dabei sind: Du könntest dir allmählich mal was Neues einfallen lassen, meinst du nicht auch? So langsam wird's einfach nur langweilig."

„Oh, was Neues, sagst du?" spottete Malfoy daraufhin, belustigt. „Naja, lass mal sehen…"

Er ließ den Blick für einen Moment durch das Abteil wandern, bevor seine grau-blauen Augen an Hermione hängen blieben.

„He, Granger – wo ist deine Katze?" rief er dann plötzlich, völlig unvermittelt. „Ich hoffe ihr ist nichts passiert?"

Ihr unwillkürliches, entsetztes Zusammenzucken musste ihm aufgefallen sein, denn er fuhr bereits mit gespieltem Erstaunen fort: „Es weiß ja schließlich – jeder – dass magische Tiere sich nicht mit solchem Muggle Mist wie Verkehr und dergleichen auskennen. Du hast doch nicht etwa zugelassen, dass er von einem Auto überrollt wurde, Granger, oder? Wie grausam – eine solch großartige Hexe und ein so dummer kleiner Fehler…. Und dein armer ‚Familiar' bezahlt mit dem Leben dafür… es ist einfach… zu traurig…"

Hermione schnappte bei der Ungeheuerlichkeit seiner Gemeinheit hörbar nach Luft. Wütend blinzelte sie die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück, nicht gewillt ihn sehen zu lassen, wie sehr sie seine gemeinen und doch so treffenden Worte verletzt hatten; doch Malfoy hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder dem Rest der Gruppe zugewandt.

„Oh je, sieht ganz so aus als wäre es ein ungesundes Jahr für Rotschöpfe – schon wieder," spottete er in abscheulich selbstzufriedener und kaltherziger Art und Weise. „Pass nur gut auf dich auf – Weaseley," ergänzte er dann mit einem vielsagenden Seitenblick an Ron aus dessen Gesicht bei dem geschmacklosen Bemerkung alle Farbe gewichen war.

Hermione glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Dieser Kommentar war einfach nur niederträchtig gewesen – unverzeihlich – sogar für Malfoys Verhältnisse. Einen Moment lang starrten sie alle einander einfach nur an.

 _~Draco~_

Sobald er es ausgesprochen hatte, war er bereits schockiert von seiner eigenen Unverfrorenheit. Er hatte nicht wirklich beabsichtigt den Tod ihres Bruders anzusprechen. Aber nun, da ihm die Worte entschlüpft waren, gab es kein Zurück mehr, denn er konnte sich wohl kaum dafür entschuldigen.

Stattdessen wählte er einen Ausdruck selbstzufriedener Überlegenheit als sein Gesicht und gab vor, vollkommen im Einklang mit seinen Überzeugungen zu handeln.

Bevor jedoch noch irgendjemand von ihnen die Möglichkeit hatte zu reagieren, war Weasleys kleine Schwester bereits von ihrem Sitz gesprungen und nach vorn geschnellt.

„Nimm das sofort zurück, du – Du – " ganz offensichtlich fehlten ihr die Worte, als sie ihm nun aschfahl und bebend vor Zorn entgegenschnellte.

Draco, der nun wahrhaftig in keiner Weise mit einer solchen Reaktion ihrerseits gerechnet hatte, trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück und stieß dabei – ebenfalls völlig unerwartet – gegen Goyle, der hinter ihm mitten im Türrahmen stand. Das selbstgefällige, Lächeln glitt von seinem Gesicht.

Zu überrascht um in irgend einer adäquaten Weise zu reagieren, starrte er das zerbrechliche rothaarige Mädchen an, deren abgrundtiefer Hass ihm so flammend entgegenloderte.

Bevor sie ihn allerdings erreichen konnte, hatten sowohl Potter als auch Weasley sie bereits an den Armen gepackt, um sie zurückzuhalten. Es war ein solch lächerlicher Anblick, diese Beiden dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich darum bemühten die kleine Furie zu ihrem Platz zu schleppen, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass sich Granger ihm nun ebenfalls näherte.

Erst als sie unmittelbar vor ihm stand, blickte er auf und seine Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick des deutlich sichtbaren Schulsprecher Abzeichens am Revers ihres Umhangs. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

 _~Hermione~_

Hermione wusste, dass es eine niveaulose, rohe Entgleisung war, die sich schon gar nicht mit ihrem neuen Status als Schulsprecherin vereinbaren lies, doch der mitleiderregende Anblick Ginnys, die nun wie ein zitterndes, schluchzendes Häufchen Elend in Harrys Armen zusammensackte, und dazu der allem zum Trotz noch immer widerwärtig überhebliche Gesichtsausdruck Malfoys ließen bei ihr alle Sicherungen durchbrennen.

Innerhalb eines Augenblicks war sie aus ihrem Sitz gesprungen und hatte ihm – mit aller Kraft – eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

"Wie kannst du es wagen – du – du mieser, kleiner, elender Widerling!" zischte sie, die Stimme kalt und brüchig vor Wut.

Augenblicklich traten Crabbe und Goyle einen Schritt vor, doch Malfoy bedeutete ihnen mit einer wortlosen Geste seiner Hand, sich aus der Sache heraus zu halten.

Zuerst war es nur der Abdruck ihrer Hand, der sich knallrot und überdeutlich von der Blässe seiner Wange abhob – dann jedoch erglühte Malfoys gesamtes Gesicht vor unbändigem Zorn.

„Das wird dir noch leid tun, du mieses, wertloses, kleines Schlammblut! Glaub es mir," zischte er, „das zahl ich dir heim!"

 **A/N:** Oh-je... es läuft – gar nicht – gut mit den beiden, nicht war ? Wird aber, ganz sicher! Großes, ernsthaftes Serpentina-Ehrenwort! Es wird, braucht aber seine Zeit…

Dieses Kapitel ist zwar sehr lang – gehört aber inhaltlich einfach zusammen. Es gibt auch kürzere. : )

Auch werden längst nicht alle Kapitel soviel sexuelle Anspielungen oder Interaktionen enthalten wie dieses und auch wenn hier und da immer mal wieder einzelne M Szenen vorkommen werden, käme der überwiegende Teil der Geschichte vermutlich prima mit einem niedrigeren Rating zurecht. Aufgrund des allgemeinen Kontext und besagter Szenen habe ich mich aber für eine M Einstufung entschlossen. Ich hoffe das passt so für alle.

Ich hoffe auch, dass ihr Spaß beim Lesen hattet, auch wenn alles bisher noch ein bisschen Harry-lastig gewesen ist. Mir geht er jetzt schon auf die Nerven. Und es wird nicht besser, mit ihm, glaubt mir.

Liebe Grüße, Serpentina


	4. Schneewittchen und die Sieben Zwerge

**Was geht es mich an**

Kapitel 3 _-Schneewittchen und die Sieben Zwerge-_

 _._

 _~Draco~_

„Das wird dir noch leid tun, du mieses, wertloses, kleines Schlammblut! Glaub es mir – das zahl ich dir heim!"

Eindringlich und bedeutungsschwer hallten die Worte nach, während Draco in fassungsloser Empörung in die zornsprühenden braunen Augen Hermione Grangers starrte.

Sie hatte es tatsächlich gewagt ihn zu schlagen! Und das nicht zum ersten Mal! Schon einmal hatte sie sich erdreistet– damals im dritten Jahr. Und nun – wieder...

Abgelenkt durch den Anblick von Weasleys heulender Schwester in Potters Armen, hatte Draco zunächst gar nicht bemerkt, dass Granger ausgeholt hatte um ihm eine schallende, gepfefferte Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

Erst der scharfe, durchdringende Schmerz, der auf seiner linken Wange brannte, hatte ihn realisieren lassen was...

 _Dass sie es tatsächlich gewagt hatte..._

„Es sollte wohl ausreichend Gelegenheit dazu geben," fügte er mit mühsam kontrollierter Empörung hinzu, während er noch immer gegen den Impuls ankämpfte, seine brennende Wange zu berühren.

Dies wiederum rief Potter und Weasley auf den Plan. „Lass sie bloß in Ruhe," fuhr Weasley auf und zog theatralisch seinen Zauberstab. „Du widerwärtiger, bösartiger..."

„Lass nur, Ron!" bremste Granger das überschäumende Temperament des Rotschopfs, „lass gut sein! Malfoy – ist die Mühe nicht wert. Ganz sicher nicht."

Langsam und geringschätzig – als wäre er weniger wert als Nichts – ließ sie ihren Blick dann über seine zugegebenermaßen aufgewühlte Erscheinung wandern, bevor sie sich mit einem Ausdruck abgrundtiefer Verachtung, abwandte – so vernichtend, dass Draco es in diesem Moment beinahe bedauerte, überhaupt Streit gesucht zu haben.

 _~Hermione~_

Nachdem sie bereits wusste, dass Malfoy tatsächlich zum diesjährigen Schulsprecher ernannt worden war, bedeutete Dumbledores Ankündigung keine ganz so große Überraschung mehr für Hermione. Das Willkommensfest verlief in der üblichen fröhliche Stimmung und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und so machte sich Hermione zunächst keine weiteren Gedanken um die leidige Tatsache, dass sie durch ihre neue Position zur Zusammenarbeit mit Malfoy gezwungen sein würde. Dies änderte sich jedoch, als die allgemeine Aufregung und das fröhliche Geplauder allmählich verebbten.

Angenehm gesättigt von einem wie immer üppigen Festmahl und erschöpft von den Aufregungen des Tages wurden die meisten Schüler jetzt von einer gewissen Trägheit befallen und so kehrte allmählich Ruhe ein, an den langen Haustischen.

Und als die Vertrauensschüler schließlich begannen, die neuen Schüler um sich zu scharen um sie in ihre jeweiligen Häuser zu geleiten, beschlich Hermione ein Gefühl der Wehmut. Volle zwei Jahre lang war sie die Vertrauensschülerin Gryffindors gewesen und es fühlte es sich seltsam an, nun andere ihre ehemaligen Aufgaben erfüllen zu sehen.

Zudem rief es ihr abermals die einschneidenden Veränderungen, die dieses letzte und besondere Schuljahr mit sich bringen würde, in Erinnerung. Überdeutlich wurde ihr auf einmal die volle Tragweite dieser Veränderungen bewusst. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Nächte von nun an nicht länger in dem ihr so vertauten Himmelbett im Turm der Gryffindors, sondern in gänzlich neuer Umgebung zubringen würde, erfüllte sie mit einer Mischung aus Wehmut und Begeisterung.

Als Schulsprecherin war sie nun nicht mehr nur für die Belange der Mitglieder ihres eigenen Hauses zuständig. Daher würde sie auch neue Räumlichkeiten in einem neutralen Teil der Schule erhalten, wo es den Schülern aller vier Häuser möglich war, ihre Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Wenn es nur nicht ausgerechnet Malfoy gewesen wäre, der die Räume neben ihren beziehen würde. Ohne ihn wäre es so viel leichter gewesen, sich in die neue Situation einzufinden.

Automatisch wanderte ihr Blick zum Haustisch der Slytherins hinüber. Malfoy jedoch musste die Große Halle bereits verlassen haben. Die Vorstellung, er könne bereits Pläne schmieden, wie er es im Zug angekündigt hatte, ließ sie erschaudern. Vor diesem Hintergrund erschien ihr die Aussicht, fortan ohne den Schutz ihrer Freunde, direkt neben ihm in einem ansonsten unbewohnten Korridor zu wohnen, noch sehr viel weniger erstrebenswert. Unbehagen erfüllte sie, als sie sich ausmalte, wie unangenehm eine derartige Situation für sie sein mochte.

Bevor sie sich allerdings ernsthafte Sorgen darüber machen konnte, riss sie eine Berührung ihres Armes aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hermione," fragte Harry und tippte sie wieder an, „He, Hermione, hörst du denn gar nicht?"

Überrascht blickte sie auf. „Doch. Doch, doch, Harry, aber sicher…"

Sie bemerkte Ron und Lavender, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches miteinander flüsterten. Das Gemurmel unzähliger Stimmen erfüllte die Luft als die Schüler nun in kleinen und größeren Gruppen aus der Halle strömten.

„Hier ist ein Geist, der dich zu deinen neuen Räumen bringen will, Hermione," sagte Harry dann und erst jetzt bemerkte Hermione den ehemaligen Bibliothekar, der durchscheinend und mit bläulichem Schimmer neben ihm schwebte.

„Oh, Guten Abend, Mr. Axis," begrüßte Hermione den freundlichen Geist, welcher _'Magische Karten der Zauberwelt'_ bewohnte, erfreut.

Als ehemaliger Bibliothekar hatte er sein Ende hier in Hogwarts gefunden, indem er plötzlich und überaus unbeabsichtigt den Fall eines herabstürzenden, dicken Wälzers gebremst und sich unglücklicherweise dabei das Genick gebrochen hatte. Er war überaus erfreut gewesen die Bekanntschaft der eifrigen Gryffindor Schülerin zu machen, da er zugegebenermaßen nicht oft Besuch erhielt. Denn _'Magische Karten der Zauberwelt',_ eben jener Wälzer, der ihm das Genick gebrochen und ihn damit auf so schnöde Weise in sein jetziges Geisterdasein befördert hatte und in dem er infolge dessen Quartier bezogen hatte, wurde nicht sonderlich oft konsultiert.

„Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, das Sie auf mich warten, verzeihen Sie bitte."

Der Geist strahlte über sein ganzes bläulich-weiß schimmerndes Gesicht, als er sie anlächelte. „Ahh – kein Grund zur Aufregung, Miss Granger. _Ich_ habe alle Zeit der Welt – Ewigkeiten, wie ich betonen möchte. Aber der junge Mr. Malfoy wartet bereits in der Eingangshalle auf uns."

Diese Information löste bei Hermione wieder ein Gefühl des Unbehagens aus. Fest entschlossen sich von dem blonden Slytherin nichts gefallen zu lassen, erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz an der langen Tafel, doch wieder hielt Harry sie zurück.

„Hey, nun warte doch mal. Hast du dir schon ein Passwort überlegt?"

„Nein, noch nicht abschließend," antwortete Hermione, nachdenklich und zog dabei die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. „Ich dachte an so etwas wie –"

„Wie wär's mit Schnatz?" schlug er grinsend vor.

Hermione rollte entnervt die Augen. „Oh Harry! Hast du wirklich gar nichts anderes mehr im Kopf? Nein, ich dachte eher –"

„Naja, schon –" unterbrach Harry ihre Ausführungen mit vielsagendem Lächeln, „ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass sich dass als Passwort eignen würde…"

„Miss Granger," rief der geisterhafte Bibliothekar, der bereits ein Stück in Richtung der Großen Eingangstür vorrausgeschwebt war, nun leise.

„Ich muss gehen, Harry," erklärte Hermione daher hastig, als sie sich nun ebenfalls umwandte.

Abermals hielt Harry sie zurück. „Was ist denn nun mit dem Passwort, Hermione? Weist du, ich wollte nachher noch mal auf einen _‚Sprung'_ vorbei schauen." flüsterte er dann mit einem vielsagenden Augenzwinkern.

„Ja. Ja, meinetwegen. Ist gut Harry," versicherte Hermione mit einem nun sichtlich entnervten Aufseufzen.

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten, bemerkte sie Malfoy, der, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, lässig an das Geländer gelehnt, bereits am Fuß der großen Marmortreppe auf sie wartete. Mit einem Ausdruck, gelangweilter Arroganz blickte er ihnen entgegen.

„Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit, Granger," bemerkte er herablassend. „Wir konnten uns wohl nicht vom Wunderknaben trennen, was?"

„Ja genau. Ich wusste allerdings nicht, dass _‚wir'_ das gemeinsam haben," erklärte Hermione mit scharfer Zunge.

Der Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht entschädigte sie für Manches an diesem Tag und trug sehr dazu bei, dass sich ihre Stimmung besserte. Ausnahmsweise einmal sagte er gar nichts und blickte sie nur finster an.

Doch während sie beide ihrem geisterhaften Begleiter zu ihren neuen Räumlichkeiten folgten, konnte Hermione nicht anders, als Malfoy den ein oder anderen verstohlenen Blick zu zuwerfen. Er hingegen ignorierte ihre Anwesenheit vollkommen. Er war dabei, wie es schien, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken.

Auf den ersten Blick, waren seine große, schlanke Gestalt, die aristokratischen Gesichtzüge und das weich fallende, weißblonde Haar tatsächlich mehr als ansprechend; doch ein einziger Blick seiner kalten, blass-grauen Augen ruinierte diesen Eindruck gleich wieder. In der Tat, schien manchmal etwas beinahe böses und unheilvolles in seinem Blick zu liegen und so war es wirklich nicht verwunderlich, dass sich Hermione bei der Aussicht, mit ihm zusammenarbeiten zu müssen, mehr als unbehaglich fühlte.

In den vergangenen zwei Jahren waren sie, als Vertauensschüler ihrer jeweiligen Häuser, mehr oder weniger gezwungen gewesen sich zu einem gewissen Grad miteinander zu arrangieren. Wirkliche Zusammenarbeit war jedoch nicht gefordert gewesen. Das würde sich nun ändern.

Derart abgelenkt von ihren Gedanken über Malfoy und all seine Unzulänglichkeiten, zuckte Hermione erschreckt zusammen als er plötzlich zu sprechen begann.

„Atlas?" wandte er sich an den ihnen vorranschwebenden Geist. „Wie ist das denn jetzt eigentlich mit meinem Passwort?"

Als der Angesprochene nicht sofort reagierte, versuchte er es erneut: „Atlas? He du, Atlas!" wiedeholte er, diesmal lauter und fordernder.

An dieser Stelle brach sich Hermiones aufgestaute Verärgerung erneut Bahn:

„Wirklich, Malfoy! Achtest du so wenig auf andere, dass du dich nicht einmal an den Namen einer Person erinnerst, die sich dir nur wenige Minuten zuvor vorgestellt hat?!" bemerkte sie abfällig und bedachte ihn mit einem weiteren, abfälligen Blick, „aber worüber wundere ich mich eigentlich? Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es ist so typisch für dich! Wirklich!"

~Draco~

Draco glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Mitten auf der Treppe blieb er stehen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Granger es – schon wieder – wagte ihn maßregeln zu müssen. Nach dem, was sie sich erst heute Morgen, in Zug herausgenommen hatte, täte sie wirklich besser daran ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber nein – sie musste sich natürlich weiter wichtig machen.

Und dann auch noch über einen solch kompletten Blödsinn... Tatsächlich lag sie mehr als falsch mit ihrer Annahme, denn die Dinge lagen ganz anders:

Schon als Kind hatte Draco es geliebt, die vielen großen und kleinen Land- und Sternenkarten zu betrachten, denn auch in der Bibliothek Malfoy Manors gab es eine Ausgabe des großen Buches. Stundenlang hatte er auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin gelegen und darin herum geblättert.

Als er dann nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er sich – wie vermutlich alle Erstklässler – manchmal nach Hause zurückgewünscht. Was lag näher, als dazu eine Kopie des vertrauten Buches in der Bücherei von Hogwarts zu suchen. Auf diesem Wege hatte Draco den geisterhaften Bewohner der Hogwartsausgabe bereits in den ersten Wochen seines Ersten Schuljahres getroffen und da er auch später immer wieder einmal gern hineingesehen hatte, hatten sie einander gut genug kennen gelernt um sich gegenseitig mit Vornamen anzureden.

Doch Granger, die blöde Kuh, musste ihn natürlich sofort verurteilen, selbst wenn sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte.

„Ich würde eher sagen; es ist so typisch für – _dich_ , Granger, deine Umgebung ununterbrochen mit deiner unerträglichen Besserwisserei zu nerven," gab Malfoy bissig zur Antwort. „Noch nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass sogar du mal daneben liegen könntest!?"

An dieser Stelle drehte sich ihnen vorrausschwebende Geist schließlich um.

„Aber, Draco, hältst du solche Worte einer Dame gegenüber für angemessen?" tadelte der Geist, begütigend. „Du solltest dich vielleicht auf deine Erziehung besinnen, meinst du nicht auch?"

 _~Hermione~_

Bevor Malfoy auch nur die Chance hatte zu antworten, hatte sich ihr geisterhafter Begleiter bereits mit einem Lächeln ihr zugewandt.

„Sehen Sie, Miss Granger, da Mr. Malfoy und ich einander nun schon eine ganze Weile kennen, sind wir dazu übergegangen einander mit Vornamen anzusprechen. Das ist der Grund dafür, dass er mich ‚Atlas' nennt."

„Zu deiner Frage, Draco," rief er dann über die Schulter zurück, „es steht euch beiden frei, jedwedes Passwort zu wählen. Ich rate jedoch zur Umsicht, denn... Nun, ihr solltet unbedingt bedenken, dass ihr diese Passworte – einmal gewählt – für den Rest eurer Zeit hier, nicht mehr werdet verändern können."

Verstohlen spähte Hermione wieder zu Malfoy hinüber, welcher, den Blick noch immer stur geradeaus gerichtet, seinen Weg fortsetzte, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten zu beklagen. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, das er die Kritik des Geistes so gut aufnehmen würde.

Als sie das vierte Stockwerk erreichten, verließ Atlas Axis das große Treppenhaus und schwebte um zwei Ecken in einen kurzen Gang zu ihrer Rechten hinein.

Auf der rechten Seite dieses Ganges lagen zwei hohe, schmale Bogen-Fenster, deren rautenförmiges bläuliches Glas den Gang in dämmriges, bläulich schimmerndes Licht tauchte, der diesem Ort eine angenehme, beinahe traumartige Atmosphäre verlieh.

Am anderen Ende dieses Korridors konnte Hermione eine schmale, weißen Marmortreppe erkennen, die in den Bereich des Schlosses führen musste, wo die Gemeinschaftsräume der Häuser Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lagen. Die einzigen Türen hier waren zwei schwere aus Ebenholz gefertigte, spitzbogige Portale zu ihrer Linken.

~Draco~

„Da wären wir, also," sagte Atlas und blieb stehen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger, aber das sind Mr. Malfoys Räumlichkeiten," erklärte er, als sich diese unwillkürlich der linken dieser beiden Türen zu wandte. Mit einem Nicken deutete er daraufhin zu rechten Tür hinüber und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Grundsätzlich wäre es ja egal, doch ihre Sachen wurden bereits heraufgebracht. Daher... Dies hier sind Ihre Zimmer, Miss Granger."

Draco hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht, beim Anblick Grangers, die bei dieser Erklärung wie von der Tarantel gestochen und mit einem Ausdruck puren Entsetzens, von seiner Tür zurück wich.

„Ich werde ihnen jetzt die Passworte des vergangenen Jahres mitteilen um die Türen zu öffnen. Sobald sie eintreten, legen Sie bitte das neue Passwort für ihre Räumlichkeiten fest. Es wird automatisch aktiviert, sobald die Tür ins Schloss fällt und muss fortan jeweils zum Öffnen und Schließen derselben laut ausgesprochen werden. Ich möchte Sie beide an dieser Stelle nochmals darauf hinweisen, ihre Wahl mit äußerster Bedacht zu treffen, da..."

„Ja, ich weiß schon. Komm jetzt, Atlas, mach mir bitte einfach die Tür auf, ja?" bat Draco mit einem vielsagenden Seitenblick auf Granger. „Ich hab nun wirklich mehr als genug von ihr, für einen Tag."

„Kleines Schneewittchen," bemerkte Atlas in eben diesem Augenblick, schmunzelnd und für einen Moment hatte Draco die bizarre Vorstellung sein geisterhafter Freund beziehe dies auf Granger, die ein paar Schritte entfernt mit dem Rücken gegen eine der beiden Fensterbrüstungen gelehnt dastand und sie beobachtete.

Als im nächsten Augenblick jedoch die linke der schweren Ebenholz-Türen aufschwang ihm Einlass zu gewähren, begriff Draco, dass es sich um das Passwort des ehemaligen Schulsprechers handelte. Nun, er war schon immer der Meinung, dass dieser ein lustiger Vogel gewesen war.

Natürlich musste Granger – die blöde Schnepfe – wiedereinmal ungefragt irgendetwas dazu von sich geben und wenn es auch kein Kommentar, sondern nur – wie in diesem Fall – ein dezentes Hüsteln war, es reichte vollkommen aus, ihn in Rage zu versetzen. Bemüht sich auf gar keinen Fall anmerken zu lassen wie sehr ihn ihre herablassende Haltung ärgerte, drehte er sich um.

„Wette, deins sind: ‚Die sieben Zwerge', oder so was! Wart's nur ab," bemerkte er betont lässig, auch wenn ihn ihre selbstgefällige Haltung und dieses Hüsteln schier zur Raserei brachten. "Solltest mal besser nicht lachen, bevor du deins gehört hast, Granger."

Sie warf ihm einen weiteren ihrer vernichtend arroganten Blicke zu, bevor sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umwandte und ihn einfach stehen ließ. Abermals schnappte Draco vor Empörung nach Luft, sagte aber vorerst nichts mehr.

Zu neugierig um einfach in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden, lehnte er sich einfach in den Türrahmen und wartete darauf, dass Atlas nun auch Cho Changs ehemaliges Passwort preisgab.

„Harry Potter", rief Atlas daraufhin leise und Draco wandte instinktiv den Kopf dem Treppenabsatz zu.

Doch –

Da war niemand.

Dann hörte er eine Tür aufschwingen und erst jetzt begriff Draco, dass es sich um das ehemalige Passwort zu Grangers neuen Räumen handeln musste.

Ihrem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war sie ebenfalls überrascht und so nutzte er die willkommene Gelegenheit, sie zu verspotten.

„Tja, Granger," höhnte er mit sichtlich belustigtem Grinsen, „sieht ganz so aus, als wären ‚Die Sieben Zwerge' doch die bessere Option gewesen. Aber na ja, vielleicht solltest du's dabei belassen, weist du? Selbst Potter sollte in der Lage sein, sich seinen eigenen Namen zu merken, was?"

Mit einem Blick purer Verachtung durchschritt er dann das Portal zu seinen eigenen Räumlichkeiten.

„Schlammblut!" murmelte er mit tiefempfundener Herablassung, genau in dem Moment, da die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

 _~Hermione~_

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zuckte um Hermiones Lippen, als sie ihre eigenen Räume betrat. Sie war zunächst tatsächlich versucht gewesen Cho's ‚Harry Potter', einfach zu behalten, doch nachdem Malfoy die Worte nun einmal gehört hatte, kam das natürlich nicht mehr in Frage.

Sie konnte sich schwerlich vorstellen, das er es beim ‚Kleinen Schneewittchen', belassen würde.

Es war so ein Spaß gewesen zu sehen, wie unangenehm ihm das ehemalige Passwort gewesen war.

Ihre eigenen Räumlichkeiten stellten eine angenehme Überraschung dar. Drei riesige, vom Boden bis zur Decke reichende Spitzbogenfenster beherrschten die gegenüberliegende Wand und erlaubten es den letzten rotglühenden Strahlen der Abendsonne den großen Wohn- und Arbeitsraum mit dem ganz besonderen Zauber späten Tageslichts zu fluten. Die Wände waren aus den gleichen großen, schweren, blassgelben Sandsteinblöcken gefügt wie überall im Schloss. Die Wand rund um die Eingangstür bestand aus einer langen Reihe deckenhoher Bücherregale.

Ein riesiger, wunderschöner orientalischer Teppich mit saphirblauen und beigen Ornamenten bedeckte einen großen Teil der schweren Eichendielen und die zarten, ebenfalls dunkelblauen, Vorhänge bewegten sich leicht im Wind, da zwei der riesigen hohen Fenster offenbar nur angelehnt waren.

Hermione nahm an, dass Cho die Einrichtung den Farben Ravenclaws angepasst hatte und für einen kurzen Moment zog sie in Erwägung, die Farben der Vorhänge und des Teppichs zu rot und gold zu verwandeln, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen.

Tatsächlich war das leuchtende blau eine überaus gute Wahl, die hervorragend mit den schweren, dunklen Möbelstücken harmonierte.

Ein riesiger, wuchtiger Schreibtisch aus Ebenholz stand vor diesen Fenstern, frei im Raum, so dass man bequem darum herum gehen konnte um die Landschaft zu betrachten.

Rechts der Eingangstür standen zwei große, hell beige Couchen mit vielen zusätzlichen Kissen darin einander gegenüber, die zu langen gemütlichen Gesprächen geradezu einzuladen schienen. Auf dem schmalen Tisch dazwischen waren unzählige Kornblumen in einer kugelrunden Vase drapiert.

An der Wand ganz rechts stand ein Sideboard aus ebenfalls tiefschwarzem Holz. Hier, so beschloss Hermione spontan, würde sie ihre Fotos aufstellen. Erinnerungen der magischen, wie der Mugglewelt – beide – sollten hier Platz finden.

Darüber hinaus gab es ein hübsches Bad in elfenbeinfarbenem Design und einen kleinen Arbeitbereich mit einem Kessel um Tee zu bereiten oder eventuell notwendige Tränke zu brauen. Die Wände dieser Räume ragten in den hintern Teil des großen Wohn- und Arbeitszimmers hinein, so dass dieser ein L zu bilden schien, mit dem riesigen, vor den Fenstern platzierten Schreibtisch an dessen Endpunkt.

Die linke Wand wurde von einem riesigen, Kamin mit crème-weißer Esse beinahe vollständig dominiert. Daneben führte eine Tür in Hermiones neues Schlafzimmer in dem ein großes wunderschönes Himmelbett mit ebenfalls blauen Vorhängen stand. Eine große Kommode, ein Nachttisch und ein großer Spiegel, allesamt aus dem gleichen, wunderschönen dunklen Holz gearbeitet, vervollständigten die Einrichtung.

Am Fußende des großen Himmelbettes stand ihr Koffer. Er war bereits ausgepackt. Lediglich eine Reihe persönlicher Gegenstände, wie Fotos und einige Bücher waren von den Hauselfen auf dem Deckel des Koffers zurückgelassen worden, so dass Hermione diese nach ihren eigenen Vorstellungen arrangieren konnte.

Zunächst jedoch trat sie an die beiden hohen, schmalen Fenster, die auch in diesem Zimmer die gesamte Höhe des Raumes einnahmen und blickte hinaus. Es dämmerte nun bereits stark. Der goldene Glanz der Abendsonne, der vorhin noch durch die Fenster des Nebenraumes hereingeflutet war, war verschwunden und lange Schatten fielen über die weite Rasenfläche.

Lächelnd beobachtete Hermione, wie einige Fledermäuse unter den Dachschindeln von Hagrids Hütte hervorschlüpften, flatternd aufstiegen und im letzten Licht des Tages in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes davonflogen.

Es wurde Nacht. Die Erste in ihrem neuen Quartier. Die Erste in diesem letzten, so überaus wichtigen Jahr hier in Hogwarts. Was würde es bringen? Auf welche Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen mochte sie zurückblicken, wenn sie am Ende dieses Schuljahres, an ihrem letzten Abend in diesen Räumen, wieder aus eben diesem Fenster schauen würde? Sie freute sich darauf es herauszufinden. Wäre es nicht ausgerechnet Malfoy gewesen, der nun die Räume neben ihren bewohnte, so hätte sie wahrhaft zufrieden sie können.

Ein halbe Sunde später, während Hermione noch damit beschäftigt war, sich einzurichten, schwang die schwere Eingangstür plötzlich auf. Mit bedeutungsvollem Blick, schlüpfte Harry ins Zimmer…

 _~Draco~_

Gerade als Draco die letzten seiner persönlichen Dinge in seinen neuen Räumen an ihren Platz stellte, hörte er die Stimmen zum ersten Mal.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass das Grangers Stimme war – hinter der Wand und – dass sie nicht allein sein konnte. Ganz eindeutig war da eine zweite Stimme zu vernehmen – tiefer und weniger melodisch als ihre. Potter!

Neugierig geworden, trat Draco ein wenig näher an das wuchtige Sideboard aus Ebenholz heran, auf dem er einige Fotografien aufgestellt hatte. Den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, hörte er ein wenig genauer hin, konnte jedoch nicht verstehen, was gesprochen wurde.

Doch eigentlich war er mehr als überrascht, dass durch die dicken Sandsteinwände überhaupt irgendetwas zu hören war, aber vielleicht hatte es einst eine Verbindungs-Tür oder dergleichen gegeben, die es möglich machte. Er konnte nicht verstehen was gesagt wurde – wollte es auch gar nicht – doch es war mehr als eindeutig, das Granger kein Selbstgespräch führte. Er war jedoch mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht, dass ausgerechnet Granger – die sich so sehr bemühte allen – auch den unsinnigsten – Schulvorschriften gerecht zu werden und somit praktisch jedermanns gutes Vorbild war, es wagte ihren Freund in ihren Räumen zu ‚treffen'.

Sofern Grangers Räumlichkeiten den seinen entsprachen, so musste hinter dieser Wand hier ihr Schlafzimmer liegen. Es war nicht gern gesehen, die Nächte irgendwo sonst als in den eigenen Schlafsälen zu verbringen und sollte bekannt werden, dass Potter dennoch die Nacht in ihrem Bett verbracht hatte, so wäre das für Grangers Reputation im besten Falle – ungünstig, und könnte sich äußerst negativ auf ihre Position als Schulsprecherin auswirken.

Während sich andere Schüler nur darum sorgen mussten Hauspunkte zu verlieren, stand für die Schulsprecherin, wohl mehr auf dem Spiel. Ganz offensichtlich jedoch schien Granger dieses Risiko einzugehen.

Seine Vermutung wurde dadurch bestätigt, das kurz nachdem er die beiden Stimmen vernommen hatte, Potters unmissverständliche Gestöhne an sein Ohr drang.

Angewidert von der Vorstellung, dass er gerade mitanhörte, wie Potter mit seinem Schlammblut herummachte, trat er von der Wand zurück.

Die alarmierende Kürze des Gerangels, entlockte ihm jedoch ein Grinsen. Wie es aussah hatte Potter nicht sonderlich lange durchgehalten. Auch hatte er rein gar nichts von Granger gehört. Ganz offensichtlich war Potter – auf diesem Gebiet – alles andere als ein Wunderknabe.

Zu seinem Entsetzen wiederholte sich das Ganze noch zwei mal im Verlauf der Nacht – und es war jedes Mal nur Potters albernes Gestöhne, das er dabei vernahm, von Granger hingegen hörte er auch jetzt – nichts.

‚ _Armes Schlammblut'_ , dachte er mit boshaftem Lachen und nachdem er den ersten Schock über seine Entdeckung verdaut hatte, fragte er sich, ob er aus diesem Wissen nicht vielleicht sogar irgendeinen Vorteil ziehen konnte.

 _~Hermione~_

Das Leben in Hogwarts begann recht strapaziös für Hermione.

Die Zusammenarbeit mit Malfoy erwies sich als genauso unerfreulich, wie sie es vorrausgesehen hatte und bereits am Ende der ersten Woche, war sie restlos entnervt. Bisher war noch keine wirkliche Zusammenarbeit von ihnen gefordert worden, doch die eine Schulkonferenz, an der auch sie beide hatten teilnehmen müssen, hatte sich bereits gezeigt, dass es alles andere als einfach werden würde. Sie war sich beinahe sicher, dass – sobald wirkliche Zusammenarbeit von ihnen gefordert wurde – die Fetzen fliegen würden.

Sie war schon froh darüber, dass er zumindest davon abgesehen hatte, sie vor den jüngeren Schülern in Frage zu stellen. Mehr Positives vermochte sie der Situation allerdings beim besten Willen nicht abzugewinnen. Natürlich war auch das nur dem Amt der Schulsprecher geschuldet, denn als solche hatten sie natürlich das Gesicht zu wahren. Doch war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wie lange dieser falsche Frieden andauern mochte. Es war in etwa so, als würde sie beständig um einen rauchenden Vulkan herumtanzen und diese Vorstellung gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Als Harry an diesem Abend kam um sie zu sehen, konnte sich Hermione nicht so recht entspannen. Wie lähmend, lasteten die Anstrengungen des Tages auf ihr und am liebsten hätte sie sich einfach nur mit einem guten Buch und einer heißen Tasse Tee auf die Couch oder in ihr gemütliches Himmelbett gekuschelt und den Tag ausklingen lassen.

Der Stress all ihrer neuen Verpflichtungen schien ihr mehr zu zusetzen als sie gedacht hätte. Erwartungsgemäß hatte Harry allerdings wenig Verständnis für all die Dinge, die sie beschäftigten. Auch nahm er es nicht sonderlich gut auf, wenn sie gedanklich entweder zu abgelenkt oder schlicht und einfach zu erschöpft war und daher keinen Sinn für Sex hatte.

Dies wiederum trug noch weiter dazu bei, dass sie sich gestresst fühlte. Ein paar mal war sie, um weitere Unstimmigkeiten zu vermeiden, auf seine Annäherungen eingegangen, obwohl ihr rein gar nicht der Sinn danach stand. Doch sie hätte sich wirklich eine weniger sexuell geprägte Ausrichtung ihrer Beziehung gewünscht.

Auch am heutigen Abend hatte Harry ganz und gar kein Verständnis dafür, dass sie schlichtweg zu erschöpft war um auch nur an etwas wie sexuelles Verlangen zu denken.

„Du findest nun wirklich _immer_ eine gute Ausrede mich zu vertrösten, was?!" schnappte er verärgert, „Zuerst hab ich ja noch gedacht, du machst das mit Absicht, nur um mich zu ärgern, aber allmählich hab ich den Eindruck, du bist wirklich einfach nur entsetzlich prüde, Hermione? Nie geht mal was von dir aus – und wenn du überhaupt mal mitmachst, dann muss ich dich erst endlos lange überreden!"

Wieder schnappte Hermione nach Luft.

„Nun, das mag vielleicht daran liegen, dass du noch nicht gemerkt zu haben scheinst, dass es nicht _immer_ erstrebenswert ist den 'Schnatz' so schnell wie möglich zu fangen!" gab sie erbost zurück. „Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht?!"

„Was!?"

„Nun, es könnte manchmal tatsächlich besser sein, zur Abwechslung mal deiner 'Mitspielerin' den Vortritt zu lassen, weist du?" ergänzte sie mit süßlicher Stimme.

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen!?" schnappte Harry, zurück.

„Es heißt, dass du dich mal ein bisschen mehr dafür interessieren könntest, wie ich mich dabei fühle, wenn du mich ' _beglückst_ '!" zischte Hermione nun ernsthaft frustriert.

„Ha – Erzähl mir mal nicht, dass du keinen Spaß daran hast!" gab er giftig zurück.

Das war genug.

Wütend sprang Hermione auf sie Füße. „Nein, hab ich nicht!" fauchte sie. „Um's mal genau zu nehmen, macht es mir überhaupt keinen Spaß, Harry!"

Bei ihrem Ausbruch war er ebenfalls aufgesprungen. "Ach ja!? Ist das so?"

„Ja. Zumindest nicht so," lenkte Hermione nun sichtlich erschöpft ein. Das alles nahm sie sehr mit.

„Bitte, Harry, ich will nicht – schon wieder – streiten. Ich hab so viel Stress im Moment und ich bin einfach nur hundemüde, ganz ehrlich und ich fühl mich irgendwie gar nicht gut... Ich weiß auch nicht. Können wir uns nicht erst mal ein bisschen zusammen kuscheln? Vielleicht ergibt sich dann ja auch später noch mehr – "

Mit diesem Vorschlag schien sie ihn in der gegenwärtigen Situation jedoch nur noch weiter zu reizen.

„Ach _– bitte –_ " höhnte er gereizt, "komm mir nicht wieder mit deiner ewigen Kuschelei! Erwartest du ernsthaft, dass ich damit zufrieden bin?! Echt jetzt mal..."

„Nun, ich für meinen Teil, bin jedenfalls nicht damit zufrieden, mir lediglich in irgendwelchen dunklen Ecken den Rock hochschieben und mich von dir die Wände rauf vögeln zu lassen!" fauchte sie. „Das einzig Gute daran ist, dass es meistens nicht länger allzu lange dauert, bis du damit fertig bist!"

Fassungslos starrte Harry sie an.

„Na toll!" brüllte er dann zurück, „Toll! Geh ich eben wieder in meinen Schlafraum und mach's mir selbst! Daran bin ich ja nun langsam echt gewöhnt! Ich glaube jedenfalls nicht, dass es viel Sinn hat heute Nacht hier zubleiben!"

„Ja," bestätigte Hermione mit deutlicher Schärfe, "das sehe ich genauso! Viel Spaß dabei."

 _~o~_

Nach ihrem hässlichen Streit verspürte Hermione das starke Bedürfnis zu weinen, sträubte sich jedoch dem Impuls nachzugeben. Nervös und angespannt, die Arme in einer defensiven Geste um sich selbst geschlungen, lief sie zwischen ihrem Schreibtisch und den dahinterliegenden hohen Fenstern auf und ab und blickte über die weitläufigen Ländereien der Schule hinaus, die sich bis zum Seeufer hinunter erstreckten.

Sie wollte nicht weinen. Nicht wegen eines so dummen, unnötigen Streits. Doch es war gar nicht so leicht, die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die heiß hinter ihren Lidern zu brennen begannen. Sie hasste es regelrecht, wie überempfindlich sie in letzte Zeit war, aber sie ärgerte sich so und war einfach nur entsetzlich gestresst von alledem.

Es war so ungerecht.

Sie hatte so hart für alles gearbeitet – die hervorragenden Noten, mit denen sie in dieses letzte und wichtigste Schuljahr gestartet war – das Amt der Schulsprecherin. Sie hatte sich so sehr auf all dies hier gefreut, sich alles so schön ausgemalt und nun, da sie es tatsächlich erreicht hatte, vermieste ihr dieser ganze blöde Mist die Freude daran...

Wieder und wieder schluckte sie gegen das plötzliche Engegefühl in ihrer Kehle an, schluckte die Tränen hinunter. Ihr war regelrecht elend zumute – richtig flau.

Vor lauter Wut darüber füllten sich ihre Augen nun doch mit Tränen. Wütend blinzelte sie dagegen an, biss die Zähne zusammen und blinzelte wieder.

Seufzend lehnte sich Hermione gegen die Kante ihres Schreibtischs zurück um tief, ganz tief durchzuatmen und ganz allmählich wurde es besser. Oh Mann! Sie musste wirklich fix und fertig sein, wenn sie das alles derart mitnahm.

Das plötzliche Aufschwingen der Tür lies sie herumfahren. Sie erwartete Harry zu sehen, der offenbar zur Einsicht gekommen und zurückgekehrt war um sich zu entschuldigen und die Erleichterung darüber lies ihr Herz zunächst höher schlagen. Dann jedoch weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzten.

Es war nicht Harry, wie sie feststellte.

Stattdessen fiel ihr Blick auf die schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt Draco Malfoys, der dort drüben im Türrahmen stand und sie angrinste. „Na, Ehekrach?" höhnte er mit aufreizender Genugtuung.

Hermione eilte, von Empörung getrieben, quer durch das Zimmer auf ihn zu. „Wie kannst du es wagen – " fuhr sie auf, hielt dann jedoch inne, bevor sie mit offensichtlichem Erstaunen hinzufügte, „und woher kennst du überhaupt das Passwort?"

„Ach weist du – das war jetzt nicht _– so –_ furchtbar schwer. Ich wäre nicht sonderlich überrascht, wenn die halbe Schule ihn 'Schnatz', hätte brüllen hören, als er abgerauscht ist. Denn, mal ganz ehrlich, ‚Schatz' dürfte es wohl kaum gewesen sein, aus dem Gesamtkontext zu schließen..." witzelte er dann.

Neuerlich mit dem Passwort konfrontiert, schloss sich die Tür und Malfoy trat nun mit selbstzufriedenem Grinsen, vollends ins Zimmer.

Hermione bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich reingebeten zu haben, Malfoy! Mach das du rauskommst!"

„Na, na, Granger – jetzt enttäuscht du mich aber. Was sind denn das für Manieren? Deine arme, Hauself-Nanny wäre entsetzt. Ach warte – Stimmt! Du hattest ja gar keine! Na, _das_ erklärt Manches..."

Hermiones Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Was willst du hier, Malfoy? Spuck's aus und verschwinde. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für dein dummes Gelaber oder irgendwelche Spielchen."

„Mmm, Ja, genau das scheint das Problem zu sein – nicht war? Wie es aussieht bist du offenbar nie – in Stimmung… für _‚irgendwelche Spielchen',_ habe ich nicht Recht?" fragte er dann, betont sanft.

„Du hast _gelauscht_!?" fuhr Hermione auf. „Das ist wirklich das Letzte! Erzähl du mir was von Manieren!"

„Sollte ich da etwa einen Nerv getroffen haben, Granger?" konterte er mit nonchalant. „Deines Herzens allerliebster – _Super-Sucher_ – " hier machte er eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, deren Wirkung er bewusst auskostete ehe er fortfuhr, „ist nicht unbedingt auf den Mund gefallen, weist du! Und daher…"

Ein weiterer vielsagender Blick. „Nun, sagen wir mal; ich konnte nicht umhin Zeuge einiger eurer – ähh – _Gespräche_ zu werden. Leider."

Hermione spürte wie eine flammende Röte in ihre Wangen stieg. Unglücklicherweise schien das auch Malfoy aufzufallen, denn er fügte nun mit einem kurzen, gehässigen Auflachen hinzu: „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns, Granger," schmunzelte er. „Wie schön."

Voller innerlicher Anspannung straffte sich auch Hermiones äußere Haltung bei diesen Worten. „Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht ganz folgen, Malfoy," entgegnete sie, kurzangebunden.

Ihre offensichtliche Ablehnung ignorierend, ließ sich dieser gänzlich ungebeten auf einer der beiden Couchen nieder. Die Arme provozierend vor der Brust verschränkt, die Beine lang ausgestreckt und an den Knöcheln übereinandergeschlagen, lehnte er sich betont lässig in die weichen Polster zurück um sie anzusehen.

„Sie mal, Schlammblut," erklärte er herablassend, „du und ich werden ein Abkommen treffen."

 **A/N:** Hier ist ein neues Kapitel für Euch. Ich hoffe Ihr habt Spaß daran. Es wäre wirklich sehr lieb, wenn Ihr mir ein paar Kommentare hinterlassen würdet. ;) Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich sehr, dass die Geschichte gelesen wird!

Die ersten beiden Wirbel der Halswirbelsäule werden anatomisch als Atlas and Axis bezeichnet. Da beiden Bezeichnungen gewissermaßen auch eine geographische Bedeutung zukommt, fand ich sie passend für einen Geist, dem von einem herunterstürzenden Atlas das Genick gebrochen wurde. Ist vielleicht nicht weiter wichtig, aber ich liebe Details und hatte einfach Spaß daran ihn zu konstruieren.

Um Verwirrung zu vermeiden: Ich gebrauche hier 'Schnatz' als Metapher für Höhepunkt im allgemeinen, nicht nur – für den weiblichen Teil. Da Harry ein außergewöhnlich schneller Sucher ist, fängt er seinen Schnatz üblicherweise bereits kurz nach Eröffnung des Spiels...

Ein schönes Halloween wünscht Euch allen – Serpentina


	5. Puppenspiel

**Was geht es mich an**

Kapitel 4

 _-Puppenspiel-_

 _._

 _~Hermione~_

Ungläubig starrte Hermione den unausstehlichen blonden Jungen auf ihrer Couch an.

„Weißt du, Granger – da ich meine Pflichten als Schulsprecher überaus ernst nehme, sollte ich wahrlich nicht mit solch unbedeutenden Nebensächlichkeiten, wie – Hausaufgaben – belastet werden. Würdest du mir da nicht zustimmen?"

Die Überraschung in ihrem Blick ließ ihn auflachen. „Es wäre sehr klug, mir zu zustimmen –wirklich – und da du nun einmal eine derartige Affinität zum Lernen und allem was es mit sich bringt zu haben scheinst... Nun, ich denke nicht, dass es dir sonderlich schwer fallen sollte, mir diesen klitzekleinen Gefallen zu tun. Nicht wahr, Granger?"

„Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich so etwas tun, Malfoy?!" schnappte Hermione, empört über so viel Dreistigkeit.

„Nun, w –e –i –l – " erklärte dieser daraufhin in provozierend herablassendem Ton und bedachte sie erneut mit einem mindestens ebenso geringschätzigen Blick, „es mir dann – möglicherweise – gelingen könnte, auszublenden, was ich von Potters Besuch und dem Inhalt eurer vorherigen, sagen wir mal – Diskussion – mitbekommen habe. Weißt du, bei all der Arbeit mit meinen Verpflichtungen als Schulsprecher und – dem Quidditch Training – " bemerkte er mit eindeutiger Betonung auf dem letzten Punkt, „da auch noch mit Hausaugaben belastet zu werden," hier schüttelte er betont langsam den Kopf. „Es ist – zuviel – wirklich, wie leicht, könnte ich da vergessen, dass ich nicht darüber reden sollte? Wo ich doch aus einer anständigen Zaubererfamilie stamme. Es ist es für mich geradezu schockierend zu wissen, welch schamlose Aktivitäten praktisch direkt vor meiner Tür vor sich gehen. Nun ich hoffe nicht genau da. Aber ziemlich in der Nähe…"

Ein weiteres, gekünsteltes Zucken seiner eisblonden Brauen. „Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass mir Potters Eskapaden bereits ein ums andere Mal den Schlaf geraubt haben. Und – nun ja – unausgeschlafen und überarbeitet, wie ich daher nun einmal bin – könnte ich mich nur allzu leicht verplappern und Dinge erwähnen, von denen du sicher nicht möchtest, dass ich sie ausspreche..."

Hermione wagte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Glaubte der miese, kleine Fiesling, etwa sie erpressen zu können?

„Wir haben sehr wenig Verständnis für derartige Liederlichkeiten, in unserer Welt, musst du wissen…" fuhr er auch schon mit einem Ausdruck falscher Freundlichkeit fort.

Empört schnappte Hermione abermals nach Luft. "Liederlichkeiten!?" fauchte sie empört, doch Malfoy verzog nur abermals spöttisch die blassblonden Brauen.

„Ganz genau. Ich weiß du kannst das nicht verstehen. Wie solltest du auch? Daher bin ich auch bereit dir zu helfen und fortan den richtigen Weg zu weisen... Denn... Ich fürchte, nicht einmal Dumbledore, der alte Narr, könnte eine Schulsprecherin mit solch loser Moral akzeptieren."

„Mit _meiner_ Moral ist alles in Ordnung. Herzlichen Dank – und lass gefälligst Professor Dumbledore aus dem Spiel, Malfoy! Nenn ihn nicht so!" fuhr Hermione auf, doch ein vielsagender Blick aus seinen graublauen Augen, ließ sie verstummen.

„Ach komm schon, Granger. Hast du wirklich keine anderen Sorgen? Ich schätze, es macht sich ganz und gar nicht gut, deines Amtes nach so kurzer Zeit enthoben zu werden – und das aufgrund von... sagen wir... „unangemessenem Benehmen."

Hermione schluckte die aufbrandende Wut hinunter. So sehr es sie auch ärgern mochte, ganz von der Hand zu weisen war Malfoys haarstäubende Theorie leider nicht.

Sie wusste, dass in der Zaubererwelt sehr wohl andere Maßstäbe galten. Mochte Vieles auch annähernd zeitgemäß anmuten, so schienen manche Moralvorstellungen und Konventionen tatsächlich noch im tiefsten viktorianischen Zeitalter zu stecken. Diese bizarre Mischung hatte zweifellos ihren Reiz, barg jedoch auch gewisse Tücken und ungeahnte Fallstricke für eine mugglegeborene, selbstbewusste junge Hexe, der in den frühen Jahren des Heranwachsens nicht ständig verbal oder magisch von irgendeiner Gouvernante auf die Finger geklopft worden war. Und da ihr in ihrer Rolle als Schulsprecherin eine gewisse Vorbildfunktion zukam, musste Hermione annehmen, dass ihr Verhalten tatsächlich zu möglicher Kritik Anlass geben mochte. Dennoch war sie nicht gewillt sich so leicht einschüchtern, oder gar erpressen zu lassen – und das ausgerechnet von jemandem wie Malfoy...

„Wie kannst du es wagen?!" fragte sie mit zornbebender Stimme. „Ich denke ja gar nicht daran, so etwas zu tun – Malfoy – und ich möchte sehen wie du mich dazu zwingst! Beweisen kannst du nämlich rein gar nichts..."

„Du bist niedlich, Granger," kicherte der nun beinahe ernstlich belustig und machte es sich in provokanter Weise auf ihrer Couch bequem, „es besteht überhaupt keine Notwendigkeit eine derartige Schärfe in unsere Verhandlungen zu bringen. Du hast noch eine Menge zu lernen, ganz ehrlich. Allem voran, dass Wissen – und ich rede nicht von Büchern – Macht bedeutet. Jene die darüber verfügen, setzen die Regeln fest, so einfach ist das."

„Du glaubst tatsächlich, was du da sagst, oder?" entschlüpfte es Hermione mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Abscheu.

„Was _ich_ glaube, ist hier gänzlich ohne Belang, verehrte, Miss Granger," beteuerte er mit einem nonchalanten Schulterzucken. „Bewiesen oder nicht, das heimtückische an Gerüchten ist, dass sie – einmal in Umlauf gebracht – von ganz allein ihre Kreise ziehen und das umso schneller, je mehr der Betroffene versucht sie zu beschwichtigen. Abgesehen davon; glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass es mich besondere Mühe kostet, eine Situation zu arrangieren, bei der ihr erwischt werdet?"

Ganz im Gegensatz zur Schärfe seiner Worte, schenkte er ihr an dieser Stelle ein ganz und gar entwaffnendes, engelsgleiches Lächeln das sein Übriges tat sie weiter gegen ihn aufzubringen.

„Und – _was genau_ – erwartest du das ich tue, Malfoy?! Nur mal angenommen..." bemerkte Hermione voller Bitterkeit.

„Nur mal angenommen, du seiest gewillt, deinen vielgerühmten, kristallklaren und überaus brillianten Geist – _ausnahmsweise einmal_ – wirklich zu nutzen und zu deinem Vorteil einzusetzen, meinst du?" konterte er mit einer provozierenden Mischung aus Spott und echter Belustigung, bevor er langsam und jedes seiner Worte auskostend fortfuhr: „Nun ja – nur mal angenommen, du solltest dich entschließen, tatsächlich so klug zu handeln, wie du ja zweifellos zu sein scheinst, so wirst du – meine liebe, hochgeschätzte Miss Granger – meinen höflichen ‚Bitten' fortan klaglos entsprechen und diese in keiner Weise in Frage stellen. Es ist geradezu lächerlich einfach, wenn man genau darüber nachdenkt, wirklich."

„Was?!" keuchte Hermione nur, sichtlich um Fassung, Worte und Atem ringend.

Wieder dieses absolut inakzeptable Lächeln, das sie schier in den Wahnsinn zu treiben schien.

„Zunächst einmal sollte es vollkommen ausreichen, wenn du meine Hausaufgaben machst und dich darüber hinaus im Unterricht nicht mehr derart in den Vordergrund spielst, dass mein wahres Talent von deinem maßlosen Übereifer und mangelnden Taktgefühl überschattet wird," erklärte er mit nahezu aufrichtig anmutender Sanftheit in der Stimme und wäre er nicht solch eine boshafte, verachtenswerte Kreatur gewesen, so hätte sein erneutes Lächeln wahrhaft bezaubernd sein können.

 _~o~_

Nach diesem Gespräch widerstrebte es Hermione noch mehr Harry in ihren Räumlichkeiten zu treffen. Die Vorstellung, dass Malfoy genau wusste, was sie taten, ließ sie vor Unbehagen und Verlegenheit erschaudern, selbst wenn sie jetzt immer einen Stille-Zauber über ihre Räume legte.

Zwar hatte sie sich bemüht Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass ein wenig mehr Diskretion ganz sicher vorteilhaft wäre, doch wieder einmal hatte er einen anderen Blickwinkel.

Als Hermione ihm zu erklären versucht hatte, dass sie sich – zumindest Spätabends oder Nachts – nicht mehr in ihren Räumen treffen sollten, war er geradezu begeistert gewesen. Er hatte vorgeschlagen, ihre 'Treffen' stattdessen in abgelegene Teile des Schlosses zu verlegen – ein leeres Klassenzimmer zum Beispiel, oder andere ungenutzte Räume. Hermione jedoch war von dieser Idee nicht sehr begeistert gewesen, zu groß war ihre Furcht entdeckt zu werden.

Und so war er, nach einem weiteren Streitgespräch über ihre unterschiedliche Sicht der Dinge, wutschnaubend in den Gyffindor Turm davongestürmt.

 _~o~_

Für Tage sprachen sie kaum ein privates Wort miteinander und auch wenn Hermione ganz sicher traurig und verletzt über ihre Unstimmigkeit war, so blieb ihr doch wenig Zeit Harrys abendliche und nächtliche Abwesenheit wirklich zu bedauern.

Mit Malfoys Hausaufgaben zusätzlich zu ihren eigenen waren ihre Nachmittage und Abende ohnehin gänzlich mit Schularbeiten angefüllt und als am Dienstag, die nächste Zaubertrankstunde herannahte, spürte sie bereits auf dem Weg dorthin ein nervöses Ziehen im Magen. Malfoy hatte ihr bedeutet, er wünsche nicht, dass sie sich an diesem Tag am Unterricht beteiligte, ganz gleich, was Snape auch fragen würde.

Mochte Hermione innerlich auch vor Wut kochen, so war es ihr im Moment doch nicht möglich sich dieser ‚Bitte' Malfoys offen zu widersetzen. Sie beschloss daher bei der ganzen Sache – wenn auch widerwillig – zunächst einmal mitzuspielen.

Nervös und angespannt schlüpfte sie in ihren üblichen Sitz neben Harry und wartete auf Snapes Ankunft. Ron und Lavenders Geflüster in der Reihe hinter ihnen machte ihr dabei das verstimmte Schweigen zwischen ihnen beiden nur allzu deutlich bewusst. Es machte ihr viel aus, doch sie war dennoch nicht bereit sich für ihre Einstellung zu entschuldigen. So schwiegen sie sich nach einem kurzen, gemurmelten ‚Hallo' also weiterhin an und warteten darauf das Snape endlich erschien und nie war Hermione die Zeit bis dahin so lang vorgekommen.

Ein verstohlener Blick zur Slytherinseite, trug nicht dazu bei, ihre Laune zu heben. Mit selbstzufriedenen Grinsen begegnete Draco Malfoy ihrem Blick. In der dämmrigen Atmosphäre des Kerkers, stach sein beinahe silbrig schimmerndes hellblondes Haar deutlich hervor. Er machte in keiner Weise einen gestressten oder überarbeiteten Eindruck, wie sie mit deutlichem Groll feststellte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Beim Anblick seines hochzufriedenen, überheblichen Gesichtsausdrucks, kochte erneut die Wut in Hermione hoch. Sie musste sich ganz dringend etwas einfallen lassen – so ging das jedenfalls nicht...

Ihre Gedanken wurden durch das Erscheinen Snapes jäh unterbrochen, als dieser in seinen üblichen wehenden schwarzen Umhang gehüllt das Klassenzimmer betrat. Der Unterricht begann.

Wieder einmal schien der Meister der Zaubertränke nicht besonders guter Stimmung zu sein. Sehr wohl um Stärken und Schwächen seiner Schüler wissend, stellte er genau solche Fragen, die gerade eben dass Können seines jeweiligen ‚Opfers' überstiegen und schien eine geradezu diebische Freude daran zu haben daraufhin Hauspunkte abziehen zu können – den Gryffindor Schülern, wohlgemerkt.

Nachdem er bereits Parvati, Seamus und Ron auf diese Weise 'befragt' hatte, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun Neville Longbottom zu, der unglücklich und nervös auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte und von den geforderten 12 Verwendungszwecken von Drachenblut keine einzige zu benennen wusste.

Neuerlicher Ärger erfüllte Hermione.

Wie gemein von Snape ihren Freund so zu verunsichern, dass er sich an nichts von alledem, was sie bereits mit ihm aufgearbeitet hatte, zu erinnern schien. Noch mehr als bei den vorausgegangenen Fragen, juckte es sie in den Fingern sich zu melden und die richtige Antwort zu geben, doch Malfoys spöttischer Blick, welcher auch jetzt wieder auf ihr ruhte, hielt sie davon ab.

Snape schien dies für sie gänzlich untypische Benehmen in zunehmendem Maße zu irritieren. Er schien regelrecht darauf zu warten, dass sie sich meldete nur um sie – wie immer – ignorieren zu können und nun, da sie es nicht tat, schien er sich ernstlich darüber zu wundern. Vielleicht nahm er auch einfach an, dass sie es schließlich aufgegeben hatte.

Wie auch immer, nachdem er Neville eine weitere falsche Vermutung über die neunte mögliche Verwendung von Drachenblut abgerungen hatte, entschied sich Snape offenbar dem unglücklich dreinblickenden Jungen aus der Zange zu lassen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen Hermione zu.

„Miss Granger," fragte er mit gespieltem Erstaunen, „möchten Sie uns am heutigen Tage gar nicht mit ihrem Wissen erfreuen? Ich möchte wetten Sie brennen geradezu darauf weitere Textpassagen zitieren zu können, oder etwa nicht?"

Hermione spürte die Blicke jedes Einzelnen im Raum auf sich gerichtet. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sich jeder der Anwesenden bereits die gleiche Frage gestellt.

Als Hermione ihren Blick nun, nervös und angespannt durch das Klassenzimmer schweifen ließ, so geschah das einzig um Zeit zu gewinnen und herauszufinden, ob sich Malfoys 'Bitte' auch auf die gegenwärtige Situation bezog – gemeldet, hatte sie sich schließlich nicht – doch für Snape und alle Anderen musste dabei der Eindruck entstehen, sie wisse die richtige Antwort tatsächlich nicht.

Für jeden – außer Draco Malfoy.

Ein einziger Blick seiner kühlen grauen Augen ließ Hermiones Herz jedoch sinken. Es war restlos klar, was er von ihr erwartete und sie – sie hasste es dies sich selbst einzugestehen – war zu feige aufzubegehren. Nervös räusperte sie sich. „Es..."

Der Triumph, der in den grauen Augen aufblitzte, erzürnte sie nur noch mehr.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich… Ich fürchte ich kann das nicht beantworten, Sir," antwortete sie, sich der fassungslosen Stille ringsumher nur zu deutlich bewusst.

"Tatsächlich?" fragte Snape mit herausfordernder Sanftheit in seiner Stimme. "Nun, das ist überaus schade, nicht wahr? Und es kostet Gryffindor überdies fünf Hauspunkte – bedauerlicherweise. Sie sollten Ihrem schulischen Fortkommen wahrlich mehr Beachtung schenken, Miss Granger. Es geht nicht an, dass Sie ihre Pflichten über ihr neugewonnenes Amt als Schulsprecherin derart vernachlässigen. Aber natürlich vermag nicht – jeder – die Erwartungen zu erfüllen, die in ihn gesetzt werden."

Mit deutlicher Betonung auf seinem letzten Satz lies er nun den Blick seiner schwarzen Augen zu Malfoy herüberwandern, welcher Hermione daraufhin einen triumphierenden Blick zuwarf und in vielsagender Geste mit den blass-blonden Brauen zuckte.

„Doch ich bin mir sicher, Mr. Malfoy wird uns die richtige Antwort nicht schuldig bleiben," ergänzte Snape in eben diesem Moment, erwartungsgemäß.

„Selbstverständlich nicht, Sir," beeilte sich der blonde Slytherin auch prompt zu versichern ehe er begann die verschiedenen Verwendungszwecke von Drachenblut herunterzuspulen.

Dabei sah er Hermione die ganze Zeit über mit provozierender Zufriedenheit an, gerade so als wolle er sie herausfordern aufzubegehren.

Hermione jedoch verbiss sich jeglichen Kommentar. Frustriert malte sie sich dabei ihre eigenen 12 faszinierenden Möglichkeiten das Blut eines 'Drachen' zu verwenden aus – oder doch zumindest 12 angenehme Arten sich dieses Ekels zu entledigen. Ihr fiel da eine ganze Menge ein; Ihm schlicht und ergreifend den Hals umdrehen. Teeren und Federn. Häuten und rösten – oder natürlich könnte man ihn auch einfach an den – Ohren – von der Kerkerdecke baumeln zu lassen...'

Wie auch immer... Hermione Granger seufzte tief und Draco Malfoy lächelte.

 _~Draco~_

Die kalte Morgenluft verwirbelte sein Haar und hauchte seinen sonst so blassen Wangen einen Hauch von Farbe ein, als Draco Malfoy seinen Besen nun fester umklammerte, den Blick auf die tief unter ihm liegende, glitzernde Oberfläche des Sees gerichtet.

Schneller und schneller wurde sein Flug, als er nun wie ein Falke auf seine Beute herabstieß. Noch immer war er gute zehn Meter über dem Wasser, doch näherte er sich dessen ruhiger, nur von einzelnen Wellen gekräuselter, im Morgenlicht silbrig schimmernder, Oberfläche nun mit geradezu beängstigender Geschwindigkeit.

Nur noch sechs Meter.

Ein nervöses Ziehen erfüllte seinen Magen, doch noch war er nicht bereit abzudrehen.

Bei vier Metern rauschte ihm das Blut seines Pulsschlages in den Ohren, doch noch immer versuchte er noch ein klein wenig tiefer hinab zu fliegen.

Bei drei Metern schließlich verließ im der Mut und er riss seinen Besen so heftig herum, dass er sich seitlich in der Luft überschlug und nun beinahe gänzlich die Kontrolle über seinen neuen Nimbus 2007 verlor. Einen Momentlang glaubte er tatsächlich kopfüber ins Wasser katapultiert zu werden, doch letztendlich gelang es ihm seinen heftig schlingernden Besen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Erleichtert stieß er den angehaltenen Atem aus und flog zurück auf eine Höhe von etwa sechs Metern über dem Wasser. Langsam begann sein wild klopfendes Herz sich zu beruhigen doch seine Hände zitterten noch immer.

Das war knapp gewesen.

Wieder steuerte er seinen Besen aufwärts, stieg einige weitere Meter empor um einen neuerlichen Versuch zu wagen. Noch immer beherrschte er den ‚Wronski Faint' nicht so gut wie Potter, doch er bemühte sich redlich. Aus Sicherheitsgründen übte er dieses Manöver zunächst über dem Wasser und um seinen Stolz zu schützen, hatte er sie die frühen Morgenstunden dazu gewählt. Auf diese Weise konnte er ungestört üben, ohne sich mit im Falle einer Fehleinschätzung seiner Fähigkeiten gänzlich lächerlich zu machen. Bisher war zwar Alles gut gegangen, doch das gerade eben war mehr als brenzlich gewesen.

Wieder versuchte er im Sturzflug so tief hinab zu tauchen, wie es nur eben ging bevor er den Besen zurück in die waagerechte Flugbahn bringen musste, doch diesmal wagte er nicht soviel, wie zuvor. Zu frisch war die Erinnerung an den eben erst ausgestandenen Schrecken.

Sofern er keine Zuschauer seines unkonventionellen Trainings wünschte war es wohl an der Zeit ins Schloss zurückzukehren.

Er war trotz allem noch immer strahlender Laune und nicht gewillt sich diese von seinen mangelnden Fortschritten beim ‚Wronski Faint' verderben zu lassen. Die gestrige Zaubertrankstunde war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Granger hatte tatsächlich mitgespielt und Snape die richtige Antwort verweigert, so dass Draco selbst sie an ihrer Stelle geben konnte. Er hatte Punkte dafür kassiert – ihr hingegen waren welche abgezogen worden. Was für ein Spaß! Nie hätte er erwartet, dass sein Plan so gut aufgehen würde. Es versprach tatsächlich ein lustiges Schuljahr zu werden. Wer wusste schon, was er sie noch alles tun lassen könnte...

 _~Hermione~_

Hermione begann allmählich sich wirklich isoliert von ihren Freunden zu fühlen. Doch es gab wenig was sie dagegen tun konnte. Tagsüber war sie so sehr mit dem Unterricht und ihren Pflichten als Schulsprecherin beschäftigt, war Anlaufstelle zahlreicher großer und kleiner Probleme ihrer Mitschüler – und abends musste auch sie gelegentliche Kontrollgänge erledigen, wenn diese Aufgabe auch hauptsächlich von den Vertrauensschülern erfüllt wurde. So saß sie oft noch bis spät in die Nacht über Hausaufgaben, ihren eigenen und – über denen Draco Malfoys.

Dieser kam üblicherweise kurz nach dem Abendessen herüber um seine Aufgaben für den nächsten Tag einzufordern und um ihn möglichst schnell wieder los zu werden hatte sie sich angewöhnt seine Unterlagen zuerst zu bearbeiten. Ihre eigene Arbeit hatte sie auf ein Minimum zurückgeschraubt – vorübergehend.

Es war ebenfalls nicht gerade hilfreich, dass Ginny mehr oder weniger regelmäßig auftauchte um bei ihr Trost und Zuspruch, oder einfach nur ein nettes Gespräch unter Mädchen zu suchen. Hermione hatte nicht das Herz sie fortzuschicken. In gewisser Weise war sie trotz der zeitlichen Verzögerung froh darüber, denn sie begann sich tatsächlich recht einsam zu fühlen.

Die Situation mit Harry gestaltete sich noch immer sehr schwierig. Zwar sprachen sie nun wieder weitgehend normal zusammen und schliefen sogar hin und wieder miteinander, doch die Beziehung hatte sich merklich abgekühlt. Zu oft hatte sich einer vom anderen enttäuscht gefühlt.

Hermione litt sehr unter der zunehmenden Entfremdung zwischen ihnen.

Andererseits war es vielleicht sogar gut, dass er die Nächte nicht mehr in ihren Räumen verbrachte. So blieb ihr die nötige Zeit der Flut von Arbeit Herr zu werden. Auch hatte sie Harry nichts von Malfoys Erpressung erzählt, da sie fürchtete, er werde hitzig reagieren und damit die Sache nur umso schlimmer machen.

Alles in Allem gestalteten sich diese ersten Wochen des letzten Schuljahres mehr oder weniger belastend. Es entstand kein Gefühl wirklicher mehr Nähe zwischen ihnen und ständig auf ihre Worte achten zu müssen, um nicht unbeabsichtigter Weise einen neuen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, bedeutete zusätzlichen Stress.

Letztendlich war Hermione in diesem Jahr sogar beinahe froh über den Beginn der Quidditch-Saison. Natürlich erwartete Harry von ihr nun frühmorgens oder in den Abendstunden zum Platz zu kommen um ihm bei seinen endlosen Flugübungen zuzusehen. Auch dass stellte ein Problem da. Ein paar Mal hatte sie sich aufgerafft, gemeinsam mit Ginny und Lavender auf den unteren Stufen der Tribüne zu hocken und das Training zu beobachten, doch fehlten ihr sowohl die Begeisterung als auch die Zeit dies regelmäßig zu tun.

 _~o~_

Als schließlich, gegen Ende September, das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende heranrückte, bat Hermione ihre Freunde diesmal ohne sie zu gehen, da sie fürchtete, die Arbeit sonst schlicht und einfach nicht zu bewältigen. Mit lautem Klappern legte Harry sein Frühstücksmesser auf den Teller zurück. „Du machst Witze, oder!?"

Auch Ron und Lavender verstummten mitten ihn ihrer Unterhaltung um sie gleichsam entgeistert anzustarren. „Hermione," beschwerte sich Ron, „das kann doch wohl wirklich nicht dein Ernst sein! Also echt jetzt mal…"

Lavender begann daraufhin aufgeregt drauflos zu plappern, um sie zum Mitkommen zu bewegen.

Doch es war Ginnys Reaktion, die Hermione beinahe umstimmte. Den Tränen nahe blickte sie auf ihren Teller hinunter. „Wenn Hermione hier bleibt, dann geh ich auch nicht," beteuerte sie sichtlich bedrückt.

Seit dem Überfall war es schwer Ginny überhaupt zum Mitkommen zu ermutigen und hatte Hermione viel Mühe und behutsame Überzeugungsarbeit gekostet bis die Freundin es schließlich doch gewagt hatte sie zu begleiten. Da sie aus nur allzu verständlichen Gründen, den Scherzartikelladen nicht mehr betreten mochte, gingen die Jungen allein dorthin.

Harry und Ron hingegen statteten Georges Laden, den er nach dem Tod seines Zwillingsbruders in 'Weasley's Witziges Wirrwar' umbenannt hatte, allerdings auch weiterhin hin gern einen Besuch ab und brachten jedes Mal eine Reihe fragwürdiger Späße mit um ihre Mitschüler zu ‚erfreuen'.

Hermione und Ginny verbrachten diese Zeit meist anderweitig, kauften sich heiße Maronen oder Eiscreme – je nach Saison – und schlenderten am Seeufer entlang um zu plaudern, während Parvati und Lavender es vorzogen die neusten Roben aus 'Madam Stitches' Kollektion zu bewundern und anzuprobieren.

So hatte es für Alle gut gepasst, bisher. Nun jedoch drohte das Konstrukt ins Wanken zu geraten.

Der Vorwurf in Harrys zornblitzenden grünen Augen war unübersehbar: ' _Sieh was du angerichtet hast,'_ schien sein Blick Hermione förmlich anzuklagen.

„Oh doch, du kommst mit uns, mit Ron und mir!" erklärte Harry an Ginny gewandt mit überraschender Eindringlichkeit.

Bei diesen Worten blickte sie zu ihm auf. Ihr Gesicht war noch immer angespannt, doch es blitze etwas wie Hoffnung in ihren Augen. „A-aber ich will nicht – _dorthin_ – gehen…" erklärte sie zögerlich.

Harry schenkte ihr daraufhin ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Oh nein, das ist völlig OK! Das musst du auch nicht, Gin. Wir schicken George eine Eule, dass wir diesmal nicht in den Laden kommen. Vielleicht kann er ihn ein oder zwei Stündchen zumachen – oder seinem Assistenten überlassen um uns in den ‚Drei Besen' zu treffen, was meint ihr?"

„Ausgerechnet an einem Hogsmeade Wochenende?" bemerkte Hermione zweifelnd, „na, ich glaube eher nicht..."

Ginnys Augen jedoch begannen zu leuchten. „Oh ja," beteuerte sie mit einem Lächeln, „das ist eine tolle Idee, Harry!"

Nachdem dies also geklärt war, wandten sich die Gespräche den üblichen Themen eines bevorstehenden Hogsmeade Ausfluges zu. Nun, da sie nicht mehr das Gefühl haben musste ihre Freundin im Stich zu lassen, konnte Hermione wieder über ihre eigene Situation und deren Belange nachdenken.

Malfoy – würde gewiss nicht über staubigen Büchern und Pergamentrollen in der Bibliothek hocken um eine aufwendige Astronomiekarte ins Reine zu zeichnen, sondern sich einen lustigen, entspannten Tag machen. Sie sah ihn förmlich vor sich, wie er mit seiner Meute von Slytherins und diesem absolut indiskutablen Grinsen, in den Straßen des kleinen magischen Dorfes herumstolzierte und vermutlich irgendwelchen Blödsinn trieb, während sie hier in der Schule blieb um zu arbeiten. Nicht, dass sie sich unter normalen Umständen darüber beschwert hätte, doch so wie die Dinge lagen, empfand sie es einfach als ungerecht.

Seufzend schüttelte Hermione jeden weiteren Gedanken über die leidige Angelegenheit von sich. Es war momentan eben nicht zu ändern und –zumindest für Ginny war gesorgt.

 _~o~_

Anfang Oktober begann der Stress ihr jedoch merklich zu zusetzen. Hermione fühlte sich restlos erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Selten kam sie einmal vor Mitternacht oder ein Uhr zu Bett und wenn sie am Morgen erwachte so schien sich das Zimmer zunächst um sie zu drehen und oft genug war ihr regelrecht übel vom Schlafmangel.

Heute allerdings war es schlimmer als sonst. Es dauerte beinahe eine ganze Minute, bis sie es überhaupt schaffte sich aufzusetzen und als sie es schließlich bewerkstelligte, aus dem Bett zu steigen, musste sie sich am Bettpfosten festhalten, bis der Schwindel verging und die dunklen Flecken, die ihr plötzlich vor Augen tanzten, verschwunden waren.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog sie sich an und bereitete sich vor zum Frühstück hinunter zu gehen, doch als sie sich vor beugte um ihre Schuhe zu zubinden, verstärkte sich das eigenartige Schwindelgefühl sogar noch.

Auch die Unterrichtsstunden stellten eine permanente Belastung dar. Malfoy forderte jetzt hin und wieder sogar eine falsche Antwort von ihr ein, die er berichtigen und damit zusätzlich glänzen konnte.

Und – in der vergangenen Zaubertrankstunde hatte er es doch tatsächlich geschafft ihren Trank zu ruinieren. Hermione hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie genau er das angestellt hatte, doch er musste die Gelegenheit genutzt haben, als Snape sie hatte nach vorn kommen lassen um ihr – nach einer weiteren erzwungenen falschen Antwort – ernsthaft ins Gewissen zu reden und ihr eine Strafarbeit für den Abend aufzubrummen – etwas, das sie beim Besten Willen nicht auch noch gebrauchen konnte.

Harry hatte in dieser Zeit gerade einige ‚Mond-Schnecken' aus dem Vorratsraum geholt und daher auch nicht auf ihren Trank achten können.

Kurz darauf waren kleine, übelriechende Rauchwölkchen ihrem gemeinsamen Kessel entstiegen, wovon Snape alles andere als begeistert gewesen war.

„Ich muss stark davon ausgehen, dass es sich auch hier um Ihr Versäumnis handelt, Miss Granger," hatte er sie getadelt. „Sie scheinen ganz und gar den Anschluss verloren zu haben. Wechseln Sie zur Slytherin Seite herüber, alle Beide. Mr. Potter, Sie setzen sich zu Mr. Nott. Sie, Miss Granger," bemerkte er dann mit nahezu bedrohlicher Sanftheit in der Stimme und einem Blick, der seine umfassende Ablehnung deutlich machte, „Sie werden fürs Erste mit Mr. Malfoy zusammenarbeiten, um zu sehen wie man es richtig macht."

 _~Draco~_

Draco Malfoy war mit dem Fortkommen seiner Pläne äußerst zufrieden. Granger benahm sich ganz wie eine brave Marionette und hob im Unterricht tatsächlich nur noch dann die Hand, wenn er es guthieß. Sie gab sogar dann und wann eine falsche Antwort, wenn er es verlangte. Es schien beinahe zu einfach.

Auch sein 'Hausaufgaben-Lieferservice' entwickelte sich sehr zufriedenstellend.

Selbstverständlich las er noch immer die erforderlichen Textstellen und übte auch die geforderten Zauber und Verwandlungen gründlich, denn er wollte ganz sicher nicht ins Hintertreffen geraten, doch für all die Dinge wie die endlos langweiligen, lästigen Aufsätze und Hausarbeiten, die es in den meisten Fächern – allen voran in ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' zu fertigen galt und andere Langweiligkeiten, wie das Zeichnen aufwendiger Astronomiekarten, war es einfach die perfekte Lösung.

Die Ergebnisse waren zudem äußerst zufriedenstellend. Erst am vergangenen Dienstag hatte er eine glatte Eins für seinen Aufsatz in Verwandlung erhalten.

Natürlich musste er die von Granger gefertigten Aufsätze noch immer in seine eigene Handschrift übertragen, aber es ersparte eine Menge Zeit und Mühe. Er brauchte all das nicht selbst zusammenzutragen, sondern konnte sich beim Kopieren der Texte gewissermaßen die Quintessenz ihrer geistigen Vorarbeit einprägen.

Seitdem Snape sie zu Arbeitspartnern gemacht hatte war es sogar noch leichter sie zu kontrollieren. Er brauchte sie nun lediglich mit dem Ellbogen anzustupsen oder den Fuß dezent auf ihren stellen, wenn er wollte, dass sie eine falsche Antwort gab und – zu seiner großen Verwunderung – spielte sie tatsächlich mit.

Als er ihr jedoch nun seinen neuesten Plan unterbreitete, begehrte sie auf, ganz die Granger die er aus früheren Jahren kannte. Wo war sie nur geblieben in der letzten Zeit? Irgendwie hatte ihm ihr Feuer schon fast ein bisschen gefehlt.

Jetzt allerdings galt es diplomatisch vorzugehen. Er durfte sie weder damit davonkommen lassen, noch zu sehr in Rage bringen, so dass sie ihm das Ganze schönen 'Abkommen' wohlmöglich vor die Füße schmiss, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz.

Vielleicht war seine Forderung, sie solle absichtlich Fehler in den Klassenarbeiten einbauen, tatsächlich ein bisschen gewagt gewesen.

Momentan jedenfalls sah es nach einer handfesten Konfrontation aus.

„Auf gar keinen Fall, Malfoy!" fauchte sie mit einer Vehemenz, die eine gewisse Röte in ihre blassen Wange trieb. „ _Das_ mach ich nicht!"

„Pass auf was du sagst, Granger," bemerkte er spöttisch. „Unser kleines ‚Abkommen' hat sich bisher so nett entwickelt. Das möchtest du doch jetzt sicher nicht verderben, hab ich recht?"

Das ließ sie zwar zunächst einmal verstummen, doch er hatte sich mit seiner überzogenen Forderung auf wahrhaft dünnes Eis begeben. Jetzt galt es geschickt und möglichst unauffällig zurück zu rudern, wenn er sein kleines ach so erfreuliches 'Abkommen' nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Denn so dumm wirklich alles ausplaudern zu wollen, war er sicher nicht.

 **A/N:** Vielen Dank für Eure Resonanz!

Mir ist bewusst, dass viele von Euch gern schon mehr Draco/Hermione Interaktion lesen würden, doch ich fürchte, es wäre ein Fehler zu rasch dazu über zu gehen. Sie haben eine Menge zu klären und zu bewältigen, bevor sie einander so nahe stehen können, wie ich es beabsichtige.

So verlockend die Idee eines sexuell geprägten 'Abkommens' auf den ersten Blick auch sein mag; es wäre für diese Geschichte, das Schlimmste, was ihnen beiden zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt passieren könnte.

Ich möchte keine rein körperliche Anziehung zwischen ihnen entfachen, aus der dann schleichend mehr wird, sondern eine tiefe, emotionale Nähe zueinander aufbauen, ganz wie Hermione sie in ihrer Beziehung zu Harry so schmerzlich vermisst (hat). Davon sind wir zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt allerdings noch meilenweit entfernt. Es wird also gewiss noch dauern, bis sie da sind, wo wir sie gern haben wollen, doch ich denke – es lohnt sich. Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, Ihr teilt diese Ansicht.

Harry wird von mir hier ganz bewusst ganz anders dargestellt, als es seiner Figur in den Büchern entspricht. Ich möchte damit zum Ausdruck bringen, wie ungünstig ihn seine Berühmtheit und überdurchschnittlichen Erfolge beeinflusst haben. Er hatte wiederholt die Möglichkeit die Regeln nach seinen Wünschen zu umgehen oder zu beugen ohne wirkliche Konsequenzen seines Handelns tragen zu müssen.

Ich weiß, dass das Meiste davon aus der Notwendigkeit heraus geschah, doch auf sein Denken und sein allgemeines Selbstverständnis wird es dennoch Einfluss genommen haben.

Bei einem mittlerweile 17jährigen Harry wird es noch eine Menge solcher Gelegenheiten gegeben haben die ihre Spuren in seiner charakterlichen Entwicklung hinterlassen haben. (Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte stammt aus der Zeit von Buch vier.)

In diesem Falle nicht zum Besten. Der hier portraitierte Harry hat sich recht ungünstig entwickelt und ist daran gewöhnt, letztendlich irgendwie immer mit allem durchzukommen. In gewisser Weise ist damit genau das eingetreten, was Dumbledore zu vermeiden versucht hat, indem er Harry auf der Türschwelle der Dursleys abgelegt hat.

Darüber hinaus muss sich eine Person, mit der man gut befreundet ist, nicht zwingend als liebevoller, uneigennütziger Partner erweisen.

Natürlich ist das alles auch ein bisschen ungerecht – und natürlich möchte ich damit auch einen passenden Gegenspieler zu einem zunehmend einfühlsameren Draco aufbauen, aber es ist auch nicht wirklich unglaubwürdig, wie ich finde.

Genug geschwafelt – all das ist ein überaus gewagter gedanklicher Ansatz, ganz sicher, doch ich habe Freude daran, Charaktere in dieser Weise zu _‚verdrehen'_ – wartet nur, was ich mit Draco anstellen werde...

Jegliche Harry/Hermione Interaktion wird bald zu einem Ende kommen, während Draco mehr und mehr in den Fokus der Handlung rückt. Ich möchte lediglich allzu drastische Veränderungen in zu kurzer Zeit vermeiden.

Ich würde mich sehr freuen, Eure Gedanken über diese – und andere Aspekte der – Geschichte zu erfahren und freue mich natürlich sehr, wenn ihr weiterlest.

:) Herzliche Grüße, Serpentina


	6. Tee und Moralvorstellungen

**Was geht es mich an**

Kapitel 6 _–Tee und Moralvorstellungen –_

 _~Hermione~_

Dieser regnerische, von Nebelschwaden durchzogene Dienstag schien nicht einen Augenblick der Ruhe für sie bereit zu halten.

Nach der aufreibenden Konfrontation über seinen schier unhaltbaren Vorschlag am Morgen, einer weiteren unerträglichen Zaubertrankstunde und einer gefühlt endlosen Konferenz am Nachmittag, bei der man Malfoy und ihr angetragen hatte sich Gedanken über das bevorstehende Halloween Fest und dessen Ausgestaltung zu machen und entsprechende Vorschläge auszuarbeiten, hatte Hermione wahrhaft mehr als genug ‚Malfoy' für einen verflixten Tag.

Nun hoffte sie wenigsten seine Aufgaben fertig zu bekommen, bevor er herein stolziert käme um sie ab zu holen. Denn mehr Aufregung glaubte sie für heute wirklich nicht ertragen zu können.

Ein leichter Regen perlte gegen die Fensterscheiben und zu gern wäre Hermione einfach nur in ihr gemütliches Himmelbett gekrochen und hätte diesen aufreibenden Tag hinter sich gelassen. Das jedoch, war so leider nicht möglich. Sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen auf das Abendessen zu verzichten, da sie ohnehin keinen besonderen Appetit verspürte und stattdessen mit voller Konzentration an den Aufgaben arbeiten wollte. Auf diese Weise mochte es ihr vielleicht gelingen zur Abwechslung einmal annähernd zeitig zu Bett zu gehen.

Bereits eine halbe Stunde später jedoch, als die Flammen ihres Kamins behaglich an den frischaufgeschichteten Hölzern emporzüngelten, vernahm Hermione ein Klopfen an der Tür.

Entnervt erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz am Schreibtisch, wo sie gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Malfoys dämliche Astronomie Karte fertigzustellen – wie immer würde ihre eigene bis später warten müssen.

Er war früh dran, heute. Sie wunderte sich allerdings, dass er es auf einmal vorzog zu klopfen. Normalerweise begegnete er ihr nicht mit so viel Höflichkeit und kam einfach hereinstolziert, wie es ihm passte.

Als sie jedoch die Tür öffnete, sah sie, dass es gar nicht Malfoy war. Es war Ginny.

Mit hängenden Schultern bot sie selbst ein Bild des Jammers.

„Hi, Hermione, hast du – etwas Zeit?" fragte sie mit beinahe flehendlichem Blick, „– ein bisschen vielleicht?"

Im ersten Moment war Hermione beinahe versucht, tatsächlich ‚Nein' – zu sagen. Doch es ging etwas so Verzweifeltes und beinahe Verlorenes von Ginny aus, dass sie es einfach nicht über das Herz brachte die Freundin abzuweisen.

So öffnete Hermione die Tür also in einladender Geste ein wenig weiter um sie einzulassen. „Aber sicher doch, Gin, komm nur rein. Was ist denn los?"

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln beobachtete sie daraufhin, wie sich das zierliche rothaarige Mädchen auf ihre Couch fallen ließ und aus den Schuhen schlüpfte um die Füße in einer langen, fließenden Bewegung unter ihren Körper zu ziehen. Es hatte nicht den Anschein, als wolle sie nur kurz bleiben.

„Ich – ich hab mich gefragt, wieso du mir aus dem Weg gehst?" begann Ginny nach einigen weitern Augenblicken des Zögerns.

„Ich weiß, du hast schrecklich viel Wichtiges zu tun, mit deiner neuen Position als Schulsprecherin und all dem, aber – Oh Hermione, du fehlst mir so," setzte sie mit zitternder Stimme hinzu. „Es ist einfach nicht mehr dasselbe im Gryffindor Turm, ohne dich."

Besorgt musterte Hermione die Freundin. „Das tut mir leid, Ginny. Ich würde so gern mehr Zeit mit Dir verbringen, aber – ich bin so... Es ist nur, weil ich so entsetzlich viel zu tun habe, wirklich."

Wieder fühlte sich Hermione von einer Welle schlechten Gewissens durchflutet. Es klang tatsächlich, als suche sie lediglich nach Ausflüchten, die Freundin loszuwerden. Zu ihrer Erleichterung jedoch schüttelte Ginny sofort den Kopf.

„Oh, es ist schon OK, ich komme zurecht. Außerdem hab ich ja noch Harry und Ron, und Lavender, natürlich. Sie sind alle so nett zu mir, wirklich, aber – das ist trotzdem nicht dasselbe, weißt du? Aber ich will dich nicht aufhalten, Hermione, wenn du soviel zu tun hast..."

„Naja, ich hab wirklich nicht allzu viel Zeit, Ginny, aber – Lass uns wenigstens einen Tee zusammen trinken, ja?" lenkte Hermione ein.

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln ging sie in den Arbeitsbereich neben dem Bad hinüber, füllte den kleinen Teekessel über dem steinernen Wasserbecken und setzte in auf den antiquiert anmutenden Ofen. Mit einem geübten Schwung ihres Zauberstabs heizte sie diesen an um das Teewasser zu erhitzen.

 _~o~_

Wenige Minuten darauf saßen die beiden Mädchen wieder vor dem Kamin. Zwei dampfender Tassen Rooibos Vanille Tee auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen erfüllten das Zimmer mit ihrem angenehmen Duft.

„Also, was hast du so gemacht in der letzten Zeit?" bemühe sich Hermione die Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen, während sie sich vorlehnte und ihre Teetasse samt Untertasse ergriff um sich damit in die Tiefe der Kissen zurück zu lehnen. Wie Ginny zog auch sie dabei ihre Füße unter sich.

In einer – für sie – gänzlich ungewohnten ausweichenden und distanzierten Weise wich Ginny ihrem Blick aus. „Och – nichts Besonderes – ich meine…. Ich – ich hab... In Wahrsagen haben wir mit Runen angefangen – und dann bin ich letzten Donnerstag vom Besen gefallen und..."

„Wie war es denn überhaupt in Hogsmeade? Davon hast du ja noch gar nichts Richtiges erzählt," bemühte sich Hermione Ginnys zusammenhangloses Geplapper auf das Thema zu bringen, über das diese vermutlich sprechen wollte.

Ginnys Kopf schnellte daraufhin abrupt in die Höhe. Mit einem beinahe erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck blickte sie Hermione an.

„Was?! Oh, das – war, ganz nett, wirklich," antwortete sie schließlich mit einem Schulterzucken. Irgendetwas an ihrem heutigen Verhalten war mehr als seltsam. Mit betretenem Schweigen sah Hermione für einen Moment auf ihre eigene Tasse hinab.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mitgekommen bin, OK?" rechtfertigte sie sich dann beinahe automatisch. „Sieh mal ich war so mit Arbeit überhäuft und ich kann auch Harry nicht mehr so oft sehen wie vorher," versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen," bemerkte ihre Freundin nun. „Er nimmt das nicht besonders gut auf, weißt du?"

„Nein –" bestätigte Hermione seufzend, „ganz und gar nicht! Er nimmt das Alles so entsetzlich persönlich und glaubt –"

„Ja?" hakte Ginny nun ihrerseits nach und blickte Hermione nun mit voller Aufmerksamkeit an. „Und? Ist es das?"

„Was?! Nein!" antwortete Hermione sofort, lenkte dann jedoch ein: „Na ja, ich denke, ein bisschen vielleicht. Es ist ziemlich kompliziert, weist du?"

„Bist du deshalb nicht mitgekommen?" fragte Ginny behutsam. „Weil – du, wie soll ich sagen? Irgendwie – sauer – auf ihn bist?" murmelte sie, wobei sie die Ärmel ihres Strickpullis bis weit über die Handflächen hinabzog um die noch immer recht heiße Teetasse damit zu umfassen. Auch sie lehnte sich jetzt tiefer in die Kissen zurück, die Füße unter den Körper gezogen.

„Ach," seufzte Hermione nun sichtlich überrascht und setzte ihre eigene Tasse auf die Untertasse zurück, so dass ein scharfes klapperndes Geräusch die Stille des Raums durchschnitt. „Hat er das gesagt, ja?!" fragte sie mit einer Schärfe, die sie selbst bestürzte. Ginny wurde rot.

„N-ein! Wieso das denn!? Emm, Ich meine... Ich hab mich bloß gefragt, was… Ich meine, wieso… Sieh mal; es war so: Ron und Lavender haben bei George vorbeigeschaut und Harry – hat dann vorgeschlagen, dass wir einfach schon mal in die ‚Drei Besen' vorgehen, einen Tisch freihalten und so... Und da – oh bitte sei mir nicht böse! Aber da haben wir über dich geredet, weißt du?"

Mit großen braunen Augen blickte Ginny die ältere Freundin bittend an.

„Was genau meinst du denn jetzt damit, Ginny?" fragte Hermione mit wachsendem Unbehagen.

Diese hatte begonnen, die Hände nervös in ihrem Schoß zu ringen und starrte nun angespannt auf die Wand hinter Hermione. „Nun ja, er... er denkt... er glaubt, dass Du ihn nicht mehr lie – magst! Hermione. Stimmt das?"

„Das lässt sich nicht mit einem Satz beantworten, Gin," seufzte sie. „Wir haben zur Zeit einige ernsthafte Probleme, das ist richtig, aber – Ich bin sicher das kriegen wir schon wieder hin – irgendwie … Es stimmt schon, dass wir unterschiedliche Prioritäten und – Interessen haben – und wir hatten eine ganze Menge Streit in der letzten Zeit, aber – er bedeutet mir immer noch viel, Ginny."

„Oh –" murmelte diese nur mit einen bestürzt anmutendem Unterton in der Stimme, der Hermione beinahe verstummen ließ. Nun jedoch, da sie einmal begonnen hatte, brach sich ein Großteil, des auf ihr lastenden Drucks und der quälenden Anspannung Bahn.

„Er kann wohl nicht ganz verstehen, dass Quidditch nicht zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehört – und ich mir Schöneres vorstellen kann, als bei jedem seiner Übungsflüge vor Begeisterung auf und ab zu hüpfen!" schnappte sie giftig und nicht ohne einen gewissen Sarkasmus, bevor sie tief Luft holte um sich zu beruhigen.

„Aber es ist wirklich wahnsinnig wichtig für ihn und er möchte, dass du Anteil daran nimmst," warf Ginny daraufhin ein, „er glaubt, dass du dir nicht wirklich etwas aus ihm machen kannst, wenn dir das alles so egal ist und er hat gesagt, es scheine dir sogar ganz recht zu sein, dass ihr euch kaum noch seht – abends..."

„Also wirklich," schnaubte Hermione nun ernsthaft empört, „man sollte tatsächlich annehmen, er könnte mir gegenüber auch mal ein Wort davon sagen – statt sich bei dir darüber auszulassen!"

„Hat er denn nie mit dir darüber gesprochen?" fragte Ginny mit ehrlicher Überraschung.

„Ha – " schnaubte Hermione voller Bitterkeit, „Nee, sicher nicht! Dafür ist er meistens viel zu sehr mit – anderen Dingen – beschäftigt, unglücklicherweise!"

Neugierig beugte Ginny sich vor. „Was meinst du?"

„Ach!" winkte Hermione voller Unbehagen ab, „Lass mal, Ginny, Lass mal. Das ist – ziemlich persönlich, weißt du?"

 _~o~_

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie beide und nippten nur hin und wieder an ihrem Tee. Das sanfte Prasseln des Regens an den Fensterscheiben und das leise Zischen und Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin waren die einzigen Geräusche ringsumher.

Draußen war es mittlerweile schon ziemlich dunkel geworden und das warme Licht der flachenden Feuerscheins warf ein zuckendes Muster über die hölzernen Dielen und glänzte und schimmerte auf Ginnys feurig roten Locken. Nur die linke Hälfte ihres Gesichts wurde dabei von den Flammen erhellt, während der Rest ihrer Gestalt, wie auch der größte Teil des Raumes im Schatten lagen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Harry und du solche Probleme miteinander habt," begann sie nach einer Weile, behutsam. Kurz streifte ihr Blick dabei Hermiones, bevor sie ihn wieder auf die Teetasse in ihren Händen richtete. „Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann…"

„Oh, nein," bemerkte Hermione mit traurigem Lächeln, „Ich fürchte,dass müssen wir schon selbst irgendwie hinbekommen. Aber was ist denn jetzt eigentlich mit dir, Ginny? Wolltest du über etwas Bestimmtes mit mir sprechen?"

„Ja. Ja schon, aber dass, nun, das ist – ziemlich kompliziert und ich bin irgendwie reichlich verwirrt, im Moment... ich –" stammelte diese nun sichtlich defensiv.

„Worüber denn?" harkte Hermione nach und beobachtete die rothaarige Hexe, die nun tatsächlich wieder händeringend vor ihr saß.

„Wir – reden jetzt über Jungs, richtig?" bemühte sich Hermione den Weg zu ebnen.

Ginny holte daraufhin tief Luft und nickte dann. „Na ja, in gewisser Weise schon," murmelte sie. Den Blick noch immer gesenkt fuhr sie fort: „Weist du, ich – möchte so schrecklich gern auch jemanden haben – so wie du und Lavender. Manchmal fühle ich mich so einsam und überflüssig, dass es schon fast weh tut und dann... Aber… ich hab auch Angst, all das zu zulassen und... andere vielleicht zu verletzten, mit dem was ich tue, weist du?"

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermione die Freundin. Sie tat ihr so leid. Es muste entsetzlich schwer für sie sein, über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen, wenn sie doch noch immer so unglücklich in den Freund ihre besten Freundin verliebt war. Sie fragte jedoch nicht weiter, da sie nicht neugierig sein wollte.

„Ja, das verstehe ich, Ginny," murmelte sie, „Aber du musst auch an dich selbst denken, weißt du? Wenn du nicht findest, wonach du suchst – Ich meine, wenn es dir jemand einfach nicht geben kann – selbst wenn es jemand ist, der dir so viel bedeutet – dann solltest du etwas an der Situation verändern – und hinter dir lassen was dich nicht glücklich macht um nach vorn blicken zu können, meine ich..."

Ginny betrachtete sie dabei mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck, bevor sie ihre Teetasse auf dem Tisch absetzte und sich dann wieder tief in die Kissen der Couch zurücklehnte, soweit, dass ihr Gesicht nun wirklich von den Schatten ringsum verschluckt wurde. Die Knie mit den Armen umschlungen flüsterte sie nachdenklich und beinahe hoffnungsvoll: „Meinst du wirklich?"

 _~o~_

Einen Augenblick lang hatte Hermione den seltsamen Eindruck, dass sie nicht so ganz begriffen hatte, worüber sie hier eigentlich sprachen. Besonders Ginnys letzte Bemerkung erschien ihr gewissermaßen seltsam. Es schien irgendwie mehr dahinter zu stecken als ausgesprochen worden war. Vielleicht hatten sie auch einfach nur aneinander vorbeigeredet. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das alles auch nur ein, traurig und übermüdet, wie sie war. Und doch…

„Gin," begann sie daher, zögerlich, das Thema überhaupt anzusprechen. Vielleicht war dies alles ja gar nicht, was Ginny meinte. Vielleicht war sie selbst einfach nur so überreizt und dünnhäutig, dass sie ganz einfach nur die falschen Schlüsse zog– doch es schien Hermione trotzalledem unabdinglich das Thema anzusprechen. Ginny erschien ihr so unbedarft und verletzlich, geradezu schutzlos in ihrer beinahe befremdlichen Naivität, dass sie einfach nicht anders konnte.

„Kann es sein, dass du…," behutsam, bemüht die Freundin nicht zu kränken, suchte Hermione nach den richtigen Worten, „Nun ja, ich meine, es mag ja durchaus Unterschiede geben, aber manchmal," ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie weitersprach: „manchmal versucht ein Junge dich zu etwas zu überreden – etwas, das du so vielleicht noch gar nicht willst..."

„Meist du jetzt Sex, oder was?" fragte Ginny mit beinahe atemloser Anspannung. Hermione nickte.

„Ja, genau. Ginny, hast du – irgendwelche – Erfahrung damit? Ich will bestimmt nicht neugierig sein. Es ist nur –"

Hermione versuchte den Gesichtsausdruck der jüngeren Hexe in den Schatten zu erkennen. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich nur das seltsame Licht, aber Ginnys Gesicht erschien ihr auf einmal geradezu fremd – nervös und angespannt. Beinahe verstört. Wieder hatte Hermione das komische Gefühl, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht richtig lief.

„Na ja... da war dieses eine Mal, als – ein Junge, den ich irgendwie schrecklich gern mochte, mich geküsst hat und ehm – anderes," murmelte Ginny dann.

„Ich hab mich ganz schlecht gefühlt danach. Es hat mir gefallen – aber irgendwie – kam mir das alles nicht richtig vor."

Hermione runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Oh, Ginny! Das klingt aber – gar nicht gut, irgendwie..."

"Du solltest dir aber auf jeden Fall ganz und gar sicher sein, dass es wirklich das ist, was du selber willst und nicht bloß mitspielen, weil du glaubst, dass er das von dir erwartet, oder sonst vielleicht nichts mehr von dir wissen will. Das ist wirklich wichtig, Ginny!"

' _Ha – ist das nicht genau das, was du selbst tust?'_ schien die kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf ihr einflüstern zu wollen. Mit einem unwilligen Kopfschütteln klärte Hermione ihre Gedanken.

"Oh nein, darum geht es nicht," versicherte Ginny augenblicklich. "Ich …" an dieser Stelle holte sie tief Atem und starrte für einen Moment auf ihre noch immer im Saum ihres Umhangs vergrabenen Hände, bevor sie antwortete: "Na ja, wir haben noch nicht – aber ich glaube schon, dass er's wieder versuchen wird und dann – Ich würd's tun, Hermione, ganz sicher!"

"Oh – und willst du das auch, Ginny? Ich meine, auf diese Weise? Wenn… wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, dann seit ihr nicht mal zusammen, oder?"

Nervös zog Ginny die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, bevor sie schließlich antwortete: "Nicht zusammen, nein – Na ja, da ist eine menge Spannung zwischen uns, weißt du? Und – in der Nacht, als wir beinahe… Wir waren ganz allein im Gemeinschaftsraum und da… Er hatte mich schon den ganzen Abend über so angesehen weißt du und ich… Ich hab mich ganz kribblig gefühlt, dabei… Dann ist er auf einmal aufgestanden und zu meinem Platz am Feuer herübergekommen. Ganz dicht neben mich hat er sich gesetzt und angefangen meine Arme und die Schultern zu streicheln, so dass ich eine richtige Gänsehaut bekommen hab. Und – bevor ich auch nur irgend etwas sagen oder tun konnte, hat er mich an sich gezogen und geküsst! Und das war – oh Mann! Das war so schön… Oh Hermione, ich konnte überhaupt nichts dagegen tun. Zuerst war ich selbst total schockiert und ich _wollte_ ihn ja zuerst noch wegstoßen, wirklich! Aber dann wollte ich's auch wieder nicht! Ganz im Gegenteil! Er hat meine Schultern nur noch fester umklammert und mich an sich gezogen und mich wie wild geküsst. Und ich – ich konnte nicht anders, ich hab ihn einfach nur zurück geküsst und die Arme um ihn geschlungen – dann hat er plötzlich auf mir gelegen, meinen Rock hochgeschoben und ich… hab's zugelassen... ich war… wie von Sinnen… ich wollte ihn so sehr – Dann war da plötzlich ein Geräusch bei den Treppen und wir mussten aufhören. Kurz darauf kam auch tatsächlich jemand rein. Wir konnten nicht mehr darüber reden, also gehe ich davon aus, dass wir jetzt nicht direkt – _zusammen –_ sind, aber… Nun, wäre da nicht dieses Geräusch gewesen – ich glaube wir hätten's getan. Und wenn ich noch mal in die Situation käme, dann würde ich nicht zögern – ich – würde es einfach tun!"

Hermione starrte die Freundin für einen Moment sprachlos an, zu überrascht um zu antworten.

Nervös zappelte Ginny unter ihrem Blick auf ihrem Platz herum. „Hältst du das für liederlich?" fragte sie dann zaghaft.

Wieder dieses seltsame antiquierte Wort.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, Ginny," versuchte Hermione die Freundin zu beschwichtigen.

„In der Zaubererwelt sieht man diese Dinge wohl ein bisschen anders, ich weiß. Aber... Ich meine doch auch nur..."

„In der Zaubererwelt?" wiederholte Ginny nun erstaunt. „Wir _sind_ doch in der Zaubererwelt, Hermione! Du bist doch auch eine Hexe."

„Ja natürlich! Ich meine ja auch nur... „

„Was?!"

„Nun ja, Malfoy hat so was erwähnt, weißt du? Und ich…"

„Du redest mit _Malfoy_ über solche Dinge!?" stammelte Ginny nun ehrlich entsetzt, „- über Sex!?"

„Was?! Nein! Ach was!"

„Nein, Ginny! _So_ doch nicht! Es... es hat sich einfach so ergeben..."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Ach – das ist... kompliziert."

„Ja, ganz bestimmt."

„Ich dachte bloß, wo deine Familie doch auch..."

"Was?"

„...nur aus Hexen und Zauberern besteht... und das, seit Jahrhunderten..."

„Ha, gefühlte 20 Minuten, gemessen an der Blutlinie des verdammten Frettchens, glaub mir!" schnaubte Ginny daraufhin mit unverhohlenem Sarkasmus.

„So, so, du redest also mit ‚Mr. Reinblut-Arroganz' über Sex und die Moralvorstellungen uralter Zaubererfamilien, was?! Klingt ja überaus interessant, wenn du mich fragst– erzähl mir mehr davon?"

„Ach was – Da gibt's Nichts zu erzählen!" wehrte Hermione nun ab und schüttelte dabei vehement den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Ich rede mit _dir_! Über _deine_ Vorstellungen und Erfahrungen – vor dem Hintergrund _deiner_ Familie und den damit verbundenen – um – Moralvorstellungen..."

„Aha," bemerkte Ginny daraufhin, wenig geistreich. „Naja, die sind vermutlich schon ein bisschen anders als deine" lenkte sie dann ein. „Ich meine gemessen daran, dass du und Harry..." sie senkte die Stimme an dieser Stelle zu einem Flüstern herab. „Ihr habt es schon mal miteinander, gemacht, oder? In der Nacht, bei uns zuhause – da hab ich euch gestört, oder nicht?"

Hermione nickte nur unbehaglich. „Ja Ginny, wir... "

„Und? Hat er dich schon gefragt?"

„Was?"

Ein vielsagender Blick Ginny's lies sie schließlich begreifen.

„Nein!? Wieso dass denn?! Ich meine, wir sind doch noch nicht einmal mit der Schule fertig und..."

„Na und?"

„Entschuldige, Ginny aber das ist mir jetzt alles ein bisschen viel –"

„Die wenigsten Hexen aus... aus ‚alten Zauberfamilien' würden dann soweit gehen, Hermione, glaub mir. Es gilt als... unanständig..."

„Na toll! Jetzt klingst du tatsächlich genau wie Malfoy, Ginny... „ bemerkte Hermione mit sichtlichem Sarkasmus. „Ihr macht mich alle noch ganz verrückt mit diesen ganzen Unsinn, ehrlich..."

„Unanständig?!" brauste sie dann auf. „Was ist denn bitteschön Unanständiges daran, wenn man sich liebt... oder überhaupt...wenn mein einfach nur..."

„Liebt?!" keuchte Ginny nun ehrlich erschüttert. „Wie jetzt? ‚Liebt?!'"

Ich meine, was soll denn das, Ganze überhaupt!? Ich meine: Das ist doch wohl alles ganz allein meine Entscheidung!"

„Ich sag doch auch gar nichts anderes!" beschwichtigte Ginny sie nun ihrerseits beinahe hastig. „Ich versuche doch nur dir zu erklären, wie es in der Zaubererwelt gemeinhin gesehen wird."

„Na, Vielen Dank," bemerkte Hermione trocken.

„Malfoy, Hermione? Ganz ehrlich?" fragte Ginny atemlos.

„Mmm," knurrte Hermione gedankenverloren und mehr oder weniger unwillig.

Wieso nur hatte sie schon wieder das Gefühl, dass sie beide hier irgendwie ganz fürchterlich aneinander vorbei redeten?

„Aber Ron und Lavender..." wandte sie nun ein.

„Werden bestimmt heiraten, wenn du mich fragst?"

„Ohh..."

„Was!?" Voller Verwirrung über die plötzliche Enthüllung schüttelte Hermione den Kopf, doch Ginny schien sie so ganz und gar nicht vom Haken lassen zu wollen. "Jetzt lenk mal nicht vom Thema ab, ja," neckte sie mit unverhohlener Neugier.

„Brauch ich gar nicht, Ginny. Weils nämlich rein gar nichts zu erzählen gibt," erklärte Hermione nun sichtlich genervt.

„Nicht? Ach komm?"

„Nein."

 _~o~_

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie beide wieder und starrten einfach nur in die Flammen.

„Nun – Nicht aus diesem Grund, aber... Du solltest dir schon sicher sein, dass es das ist, was du selbst willst. Sieh mal, _ich_ halte, das was du da beschreibst ganz sicher nicht für 'liederlich'," an dieser Stelle musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen, denn wieder tauchte dabei Malfoy's Gesicht vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. "Ich sag ja gar nicht, dass du es nicht tun sollst, aber…" fuhr sie dann fort, verzweifelt darum bemüht, ihre Bedenken zu äußern, ohne die Freundin zu kränken. "Oh je, Gin, was auch immer du tust, pass wenigstens gut auf dich auf ja? Ich meine –"

"Oh, keine Sorge!" unterbrach sie Ginny mit einem Grinsen. "Meine Mutter hat mir einen Zauber beigebracht. Nur für den Fall..."

"Oh," war alles, was Hermione dazu beizutragen vermochte. "Ich dachte sie würde nicht gutheißen, wenn du…"

„Würde sie auch nicht. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie würde sich schrecklich aufregen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich's beinahe schon getan hätte….Glaub mir."

"Ist vielleicht auch gar nicht so verkehrt, Gin, ich meine… Ich will nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst oder so, aber… diese ganze Sache, von der du da erzählst, klingt irgendwie schrecklich... unaufrichtig... Sicher sollst du tun, was du willst, aber... lass dich zu nichts überreden, Ginny, hörst du?"

„Es ist einfach so – _typisch_ für Jungs!" fuhr sie dann plötzlich auf, „ Kein Respekt! Keine Einfühlsamkeit! Nur ihre eigene Lust – allein was sie wollen! Sie wollen... sie wollen! Als wär man bloß ein Mittel zum Zweck, nicht weiter wichtig..."

Mit einem klappernden Geräusch setzte Ginny ihre Teetasse auf dem Tisch ab. "Woah, Hermione! Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du _derart_ darüber denkst. Ist es das, was du für Harry empfindest?! Wie schrecklich! Zugegeben, was mir da wiederfahren ist war – sagen wir mal – unerwartet, aber doch willkommen. Es fühlte sich _gut_ an, in dieser Weise berührt und begehrt zu werden und ich würde nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein wollen, der mir nicht auch zeigt, dass er mich _will'_ , weißt du? Ich meine, ohne sexuelle Anziehung taugt schließlich auch die beste Beziehung nichts!"

Hermione war definitiv überrascht, so plötzlich und scharf von der jüngeren Freundin kritisiert zu werden. Ärger durchflutete sie bei diesen beinahe belehrenden Worten. Was wusste Ginny schon über derartige Probleme?! Wie konnte sie es wagen ihr in diese Weise Vorschriften zu machen.

Ein wenig schroffer als beabsichtigt beugte sie sich vor um mehr Tee in ihre Tasse zu füllen. Das leichte Zittern ihrer Hände ließ das Porzellan dabei mit einem Missklang aneinander schlagen.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, woher deine Weisheit rührt, Ginny, aber an deiner Stelle wäre ich auch da äußerst vorsichtig!" erklärte Hermione nun gereizt und sichtlich um Fassung bemüht.

Möglicherweise lag es an Harrys permanenten ‚Überredungsversuchen' – und somit mochte es durchaus sein, dass sie in gewisser Weise überreagierte, aber – Ginnys Einstellung ging ihr _wirklich_ auf die Nerven.

„Es gibt _eine Menge_ sehr viel wichtigere Dinge für eine glückliche Beziehung, glaub mir! Selbst für diejenigen, die es wagen _vor_ der Ehe miteinander ins Bett zu springen!" setze sie mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit hinzu. „Und im Übrigen – es geht hier allein um unsere Ansichten, oder etwa nicht? Denn; über ‚Harry', möchte ich in dieser Hinsicht, gewiss nicht sprechen!"

' _Vielleicht solltest du das aber,'_ schien die kleine, impertinente Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf ihr einzuflüstern, _'Es könnte eine solche Erleichterung sein, über all das zu sprechen….'_

„Ach?" fragte Ginny daraufhin mit beinahe provokanter Sanftheit und lehnte sich nun selbst wieder weiter in die Schatten zurück. „mach's dir etwa keinen Spaß, Hermione, hmm?! Du kannst ja wohl nicht behaupten, dass es immer nur die Jungs sind, die scharf darauf sind, oder? Weist du was? _Das_ finde ich unaufrichtig!"

Hermione rang noch nach Atem, diesem Vorwurf zu begegnen, als Ginny bereits in sichtlich verändertem Tonfall fortfuhr: "Du _hast_ doch Spaß daran, oder Hermione?! Ich meine, du – du hast doch nicht etwa ein _Problem_ damit?! Oder etwa doch?" fragte sie mit plötzlicher, geradezu beschwörender Eindringlichkeit.

Verärgert über die unverhohlene Herablassung in Ginny's Worten setze Hermione sich abermals auf. „Ich glaube kaum," entgegnete sie brüsk. „Doch – lass es mich mal so ausdrücken; es gibt da ein paar Seiten an Harry – die ich _so_ nicht teile…" erklärte sie vorsichtig, wobei sie nervös mit dem Zeigefinger an der Tischkante entlangfuhr.

Sie war sich in diesem Punkt selbst nicht sicher, denn es war noch gar nicht lange her, dass Harry sie dasselbe gefragt hatte. Und – wie sie es auch drehen und wenden mochte, sie _hatte_ noch nie einen Höhepunkt gehabt. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Vielleicht – hatte sie _tatsächlich_ ein Problem?

„Tatsächlich?" unterbrach Ginny ihre Gedanken, „Wieso?"

Alarmiert ruckte Hermiones Kopf nach oben. „Was!?" fragte sie entsetzt.

„Womit – bist du denn nicht einverstanden, Hermione?" fragte Ginny nun sanfter und Hermione entspannte sich wieder ein wenig.

Natürlich hatte sich Ginnys Frage nicht auf ihre eigenen Gedanken bezogen. Was für ein Unsinn!

Sie schluckte schwer, froh über die Dunkelheit, die den Raum in großen Teilen erfüllte und holte tief Atem.

„Nun ja, manchmal..." begann sie, „manchmal versucht er mich zu Dingen zu überreden... Sachen, die ich _so_ lieber nicht tun möchte. Und er weiß das ganz genau –" flüsterte sie dann, kaum hörbar.

Wie Ginny zuvor zog nun Hermione die Beine unter ihren Körper und lehnte sich in die Tiefe der Kissen ihres Sofas zurück, bis sie mit den Schatten selbst zu verschmelzen schien.

„Zu was für Sachen denn?" hakte Ginny mit beinahe ‚hörbarem' Stirnrunzeln nach.

„Oh darüber möchte ich lieber nicht reden, Gin. Es ist – zu – persönlich, wirklich... zu..." wich Hermione sofort aus und biss sich dabei vor Anspannung auf die Lippen.

„Ach was, jetzt komm aber! Wir sind doch Freundinnen," wandte Ginny sofort ein. „Wir haben einander jetzt schon so _vieles erzählt_... und du fühlst dich bestimmt viel besser, wenn du endlich mal darüber redest, glaub mir. Du wirst sehr angespannt, Hermione. Komm, erzähl's mir doch... Was will Harry denn, dass du tust?"

.

 **A/N:** Vielen Dank für das bisher gegebene feedback! Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch weiterhin Spaß an der Geschichte.

Serpentina


End file.
